Battlefield
by oswinstevens
Summary: AU. Psycho!Levi.{ 6/? } ― psychopath― a person from chronic disorder with abnormal or violent social behavior. "Tentu saja aku merasa takut, namun, saya adalah Doktermu. Saya harus menghilangkan rasa ketakutanku akan dirimu."
1. Chapter 1 : Fate

**Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin cr Isayama Hajime**

**Warning : AU. Levi!Physco-Yandere. OOC. Gore later. Typo(s).**

[** A / N ] : Multi-chap SNK!AU untuk Safina Amirach. Sebuah tantangan untuk gue karena gue pernah curhat pengen bikin Physco Oneshot. Dan ia merequest gue untuk membuat ini.**

* * *

Chapter One : Fate.

* * *

"Dr. Eren Jeager." seseorang menyebut namanya dengan lantang. Dokter Jeager yang sedang duduk termenung di ruang kerjanya terbangun dari lamunanya. "Pasien baru, Dokter," ucap suster itu, bola matanya mendapati berkas-berkas data sang pasien baru.

"Dia baru dipindah dari kota sebelah. Saya berharap anda segera bertemu dengannya." Dokter Jeager menganggukkan kepalanya dan jari jemari panjangnya meraih berkas data sang pasien baru.

"Mengapa ia dipindahkan ?" Suara Dokter Jeager dengan nada tenang dan berwibawa. Ia melirik ke arah sang suster yang masih berdiri di depan mejanya. Sang suster hanya terdiam dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kasus kriminal berat ?" Tanya Dokter Jeager kembali.

"Piskopat, Dokter," ucap suster. "Konsultan Kriminal. "

"Saya tidak pernah mendengar pekerjaan itu," ia kembali membaca kasus-kasus kriminal sang pasien baru. "Apakah ia membantu para kriminal ?"

"Iya, Dokter."

"Baiklah, saya akan bertemu dengannya sesegera mungkin. Terima kasih, Suster." Sang suster menghilang dari pandangan Dokter Jeager. Dokter Jeager menghela nafas berat dan menaruh dengan sembarangan berkas berkas sang Pasien baru itu. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, mempersiapkan mental untuk bertemu dengan sang pasien baru ini.

* * *

Dokter Jeager berdiri di depan kamar sang Pasien baru, memperhatikan setiap gerak gerik sang Pasien Baru melalui kaca kecil berbentuk lingkaran di pintu.

"Suster," Dokter Jeager memanggil salah satu suster yang berjalan melewatinya. "Mengapa pasien kita ini di rantai ?" Tanyanya.

"Saya kurang tahu soal itu, Dokter," Dokter Jeager mengangguk dan mempersihlakan untuk sang Suster kembali bekerja.

"Saya permisi dulu, Dokter." Ujar sang Suster dengan sopan. Dokter Jeager menanggukkan kepalanya. Kedua bola matanya sekarang tertuju kembali ke pasien baru yang diikat dengan rantai di seluruh tubuhnya dan inti dari pembuka rantai itu berada di leher. Ini sungguh kejam pikirnya, ia memang sudah menangani beberapa kasus piskopat seperti ini.

Namun, ia baru pertama kali melihat piskopat diperlakukan seperti itu. Ia mengetuk pintu besi itu dan sang Pasien dari dalam melihat ke arah pintu masuknya. Tangannya merogoh ke saku jas dokternya, mengambil kartu ID untuk dapat masuk ke dalam sel tahanan sang pasien baru ini.

* * *

Sang Pasien baru, atau lebih tepatnya Konsultan Criminal, menatap Dokter Jeager dengan mata tajam dan gigi yang saling bergelutuk. Tanda bahwa Sang Piskopat tidak senang dengan keberadaan Dokter Jeager yang baru saja mengambil beberapa langkah untuk mendekatinya.

"Siapa kamu ?" Tanyanya mendekati tubuh Dokter Jeager yang berdiri dengan tegak di depannya, memperhatikan dan mengamati betapa tercelanya Sang Konsultan Kriminal.

"Aku adalah Doktermu," Dokter Jeager berjongkok dan Sang Konsultan Kriminal mendekati dirinya, namun rantai membatasi jaraknya dengan orang itu. "Aku disini untuk membantumu." Bunyi rantai saling beradu, Sang Konsultan Kriminal tetap ingin mendekati Dokter Jeager, namun ia tidak bisa.

"Hpmh, percuma," ucap Sang Konsultan Kriminal. "Aku tidak butuh Dokter."

Dokter Jeager memperhatikan bola mata sang Konsultan Kriminal yang tertutup dengan poni panjang rambut hitamnya. Bola mata yang begitu tajam dan penuh dengan dendam dan haus darah. Ia sering melihat tatapan itu, namun, ia tidak pernah merasakan lonjakan ketakutan.

"Mengapa kau bepikir seperti itu ?" Tanya Dokter Jeager.

"Karena aku tidak memerlukan Dokter." Jawab singkat Sang Konsultan Kriminal.

Terjadi keheningan sementara di antara mereka berdua. Sang Konsultan Kriminal menjauh dari Sang Dokter dan menyeret rantai dan kakinya menuju kepojokan ruangan yang luas dan hanya berisi Dokter, dirinya dan rantai.

"Tentu kau memerlukan Dokter, Tuan Rivaille." Ucap Dokter Jeager mengusap rambutnya.

"LANCE COPRAL RIVAILLE !" Teriaknya dan kembali mendekati Dokter Jeager yang terkejut dengan respon sang Konsultan Kriminal.

"Dokter Eren Jeager," Dokter Jeager menyebutkan namanya. "Senang bertemu denganmu, tuan."

Sang Konsultan Kriminal memberikan pandangan bingung.

"Kau tidak takut denganku ?" Lirih Sang Konsultan Kriminal.

"Tentu saja aku merasa takut, namun, saya adalah Doktermu. Saya harus menghilangkan rasa ketakutanku akan dirimu." Sang Konsultan Kriminal menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau dokter keempatku," ujar Sang Konsultan Kriminal. "Selamat."

"Saya senang mendengarkannya, Lance Copral."

* * *

**[ A/N ] : AHHH FINALLY PUBLISH INI FIC AHAHAHAHAHA... saya masih menggalau karena saya bingung mau nulis karakter Levi menjadi seperti apa.**

**NAMUN MINNA-SAN, SAYA PUNYA NIAT DAN HARAPAN YANG TINGGI MENGENAI FIC INI, DOAKAN SAJA INI BERLANJUT AMIEN.**

**Saya pengen bikin ini seperti Levi menjadi Erik Lehnsherr /ketahuan galauin erik ;;/ **

**Levi is totally badass /nein**

**SAFINA MY ES FRIEND HOPE U LIKE IT AND SOON I'LL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER, WISH ME LUCK..**

**Minna-san, sebuah review sangat berarti untuk saya, semoga direview :"""))/nein**

**Maaf kalau terlalu pendek, saya usahakan chapter selanjutnya panjang amin**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Amelia Hamish**


	2. Chapter 2 : Spider's Web

**Battlefield**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin cr Isayama Hajime**

**Warning : AU. Levi!Physco. OOC. Typo(s).**

**[ A / N ] : Yosh! Update fic ini, semoga kalian suka!**

* * *

_**Chapter 2 : Spider's Web**_

* * *

Dokter Eren Jeager. Seorang Dokter yang telah memiliki segudang prestasi dan penghargaan yang mengharumkan nama keluarganya dan tentu saja dirinya sendiri. Pengalaman dan kepandaiannya dalam menangani pasien-pasien yang tidak waras membuatnya dikenal oleh massa bahwa Ia adalah Dokter yang istimewa. Dokter yang bisa dikenang dan bisa diagungkan di dunia.

Ia adalah seorang 'Raja' dalam bidangnya. Tidak ada yang bisa menandinginya. Senior-Seniornya mengakui akan kejeniusannya dan hatinya yang biasanya luluh dan iba bila ia melihat orang jalanan yang berlalu lalang di trotar, tidak ada rumah yang dapat menampungnya akan kerasnya dunia. Rumah sakit jiwa yang pada awalnya hanya dikhususkan hanya untuk pasien-pasien yang jiwanya terganggu dan keluarganya dapat menanggung biaya, Ia rubah menjadi tempat penampungan para jalanan yang terganggu jiwanya, stress, dan tidak memiliki rumah.

Dengan optimisme yang luar biasa, Ia mendobrak perbandingan derajat dan peraturan yang mengguluti area yang menjadi zona aman semua orang. Semua orang ia terima, tanpa terkecuali.

Semua pasien menyukainya, semua dokter hampir bersependapat dengan pria ambisius ini.

Memiliki segudang pengalaman menjadi salah kuncinya sebagai Dokter yang patut dikagumi oleh semua orang. Ia telah membantu banyak pasien yang ternganggu jiwanya karena berbagai alasan. Membantu mereka bahwa mereka masih mempunyai masa depan, membantu mereka untuk menyadari bahwa mereka bukanlah pencundang yang bisa dibuang dan dilupakan.

Menaikkan derajat para jiwa yang terganggu, membuka potensi mereka dan menyembuhkan dendam, amarah, bahkan hal ketidak sukaan yang tidak masuk akal.

Tetapi tanpa seorangpun—kecuali Tuhan—yang mengetahui bahwa ia kalah telak. Kemenangan yang ia banggakan telah dirampas oleh pasiennya sendiri. Sang Psikopat yang ditakuti, menjadi pasien yang sedang meyesuaikan diri dan menjalani hari-harinya di lingkungan baru.

Bagaikan surga yang dikelilingi oleh malaikat-malaikat dan jiwa-jiwa yang tenang. Jarak antara surga dan neraka yang sangat jauh telah dibendung, celah telah terbuka di surga. Seorang iblis memasuki tempat yang seharusnya hanya diisi oleh orang-orang baik.

_Ia telah menjadi seorang Malaikat pelindung bagi Sang Iblis._

* * *

Dokter Eren Jeager duduk termenung di ruang pribadi miliknya, memijat dahinya karena rasa pusing yang menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba. Bola matanya melirik kearah jam tangannya, pukul 5 sore dan dia belum menikmati makan pagi maupun makan siang karena ia harus memperdalami dan mengenali karakteristik maupun pengalaman setiap pasien yang ia tangani.

Mengusap perutnya beberapa kali, menguap dan menaruh file terakhir pasiennya. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduk yang panas dan mengambil secangkir kopi hitam dengan dua sendok gula yang menjaga dirinya dari rasa kantuk. Memang dokter pribadinya menganjurkan untuk tidak meminum kopi disaat perut kosong, namun, apa yang harus ia makan ?

Dia berpikir bahwa lebih baik meperdulikan nasib pasiennya daripada tubuhnya. Pemikiran yang sungguh bodoh bagi Dokter pribadinya, namun, Ia sudah berjanji akan berbakti kepada pasiennya sehingga dia melupakan jam makan. Lagipula, ia beranggapan bahwa perut kosong lebih akan membuat seseorang fokus akan yang ia kerjakan dan mempunyai niat untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaanya, setelah itu menyantap makan.

Berjalan lungai ke arah jendela ruangannya yang panas itu, ia menguap beberapa kali dan mendapati beberapa pasien dari berbagai dokter keluar dari selnya, menikmati udara sore hari walaupun mereka tampak bingung dan seperti kehilangan. Tentu, mereka kehilangan akal budi mereka dan jiwa mereka terganggu.

Ia merenggakan badannya dan memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik tubuh-tubuh pasien yang ditampung oleh yayasan ini.

Ia tidak merasakan keberadaan orang itu, Sang Konsultan Kriminal. Bola matanya bergerak dari kanan ke kiri, mencari sesosok pria bertubuh pendek dengan rambut yang tidak terurus dan tatapan tajam ciri khas pria itu. Namun, hasilnya nihil. Semua yang berada di luar atau lebih tepatnya di lapangan adalah pasien lainnya yang saling berteriak, menangisi maupun tertawa tanpa sebab.

Perasaan khawatir menjalar ke tubuhnya, dia khawatir akan pasien barunya. Otak yang mempunyai kapasitas besar bergerak dengan cepat, Ia harus menghampiri pasiennya.

Jari jemari yang panjang meraih gagang telepon dan ia menekan tombol pertama, menghubungi seorang suster yang sedang menjaga semua pasien dilapangan.

Ia melihat ke arah jendela, mendapati orang yang ia telepon sedang merogoh kantong roknya, mencari sumber bergetar.

"Suster Annie disini." sapanya dengan tenang. Dokter Eren tersenyum melihat ke jendela, Suster Annie sedang sibuk dengan teleponnya dan seorang anak kecil yang memegang boneka besar berwarna ungu yang ia anggap sebagai pelindungnya dari berbagai bahaya.

"Maaf jika saya menganggu," balasnya. Ia tertawa kecil melihat anak kecil itu menarik rok suster yang ia telepon dan mengajaknya untuk bermain bersama dengan bonekannya. "Kau sepertinya sedang sibuk ?"

"Tentu. Ada yang bisa kubantu ?" Sang suster tidak mau berbasa-basi karena ia sedang fokus dengan anak yang ia awasi gerak-geriknya

"Dimanakah Lance Coprall Rivaillie ?"

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban dari Sang Suster. Kedua bola matanya menatap kearah Sang suster dari kejauhan, wajah ketegangan menghiasi parasnya.

"Di dalam sel," terdengar suara tangisan. "Dan jika boleh aku jujur, dia bukanlah seorang _Lance Coprall._ Dia hanya seorang pasien disini."

"Tunggu, kau bilang di dalam sel ?," Giginya membuat suara ketidak sukaannya dengan jawaban yang ia dengar.

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang, dia adalah pasien. Pasien memiliki jam tertentu untuk keluar, menikmati dunia. Seharusnya ia berada di tempatmu ! Bukanlah di sel."

"Tapi Dokter," Sang Suster berjongkok dan menghapus air mata Sang Anak kecil. "Dia berbeda. Dia adalah mantan atau aku bisa bilang otak dari semua kejahatan yang mungkin masih ada. Ia membantu para kriminal ! Pasien lain dapat terganggu kenyamanannya jika ia bersama mereka sekarang."

"Aku tidak peduli status dia apa."

"Tap-"

"Sudahlah. Berbicara denganmu hanya membuat kepalaku sakit. Aku akan keselnya, mengeluarkannya dan mengawasinya."

Dia membanting ganggang telepon, mendesah kesal karena perbedaan status yang mulai muncul. Padahal, ia berpikir bahwa ia telah menghapus perbedaan status di lingkup kerjanya. Namun, terulang kembali.

Mengambil jasnya dan membanting pintu dengan kasarnya, berjalan dengan penuh amarah yang ia bendung akan kinerja bawahannya yang membedakan status pasien. Itu sudah membuatnya muak. Sudah cukup akan kata '_Sang Konsultan Kriminal' atau 'Psikopat.'_

Ia mengetuk jendela pintu sel Sang Konsultan Kriminal, membangunkan sang empunya dari dunia mimpi dan kembali ke realita. Memasukkan kartu akses untuk masuk dan mengambil beberapa langkah mendekati Sang pemilik sel yang baru saja terbangun dengan rambut yang acak-acakan tidak terurus.

* * *

"Mau apa kau kesini ?" Sang Konsultan Kriminal memulai pembicaraan yang canggung ini.

"Membawamu keluar." Ungkapan dari bibir tipis Dokter Eren Jeager disalah artikan oleh Sang Konsultan Kriminal.

Ia berpikir bahwa ia akan dibawa pergi dari sel ini, dibawa kabur dari tempat yang menampungnya. Kenyataannya, ia hanya membawanya ke lapangan.

Dengan cekatan ia melepas rantai yang hanya perlu di buka kuncinya di lehernya, akhirnya ia bebas dari bunyi gemerincing rantai yang selalu mengusiknya jika ia berpikir.

"Hoo, Kau tidak takut denganku," Ia akhirnya dapat merasakan tangannya yang pada awalnya mati rasa. "Dokter ?"

"Tentu saja tidak," Dokter Eren membantunya untuk berdiri dan menaruh telapak tangannya di pundak milik Sang Konsultan Kriminal.

"Aku adalah doktermu. Dokter tidak boleh takut dengan pasiennya, apapun masa lalu pasiennya. Pasien adalah orang yang harus dibantu dan dibimbing seperti murid. Bukanlah ditakuti."

"Cliché."

"Terserah. Sihlakan ikut denganku." Ia menjawabnya dengan santai dan ia mendengar beberapa langkah kaki yang dibuat oleh pasiennya, mengikutinya dari belakang.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Sang Konsultan sedang menikmati semua pandangan yang ia terima, tersenyum licik dan membuat takut beberapa pasien lainnya.

"Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku," Eren menaruh kedua tangannya di dalam kantong jas dokter. "Kau bisa menikmati matahari terbenam."

"Pedulikah aku akan matahari terbenam ?"

"Mungkin."

Gendang telinga Dokter Eren mendengar siulan yang dibuat oleh Sang Konsultan Kriminal. Mereka akhirnya berhenti di lapangan yang mulai sepi, semua pasien telah kembali ke kamarnya masing-masing. Waktu menghirup nafas segar luar telah habis, menunggu beberapa jam lagi untuk santap malam.

"Dokter Jeager," Mendengar namanya dipanggil, ia berbalik ke sumber suara. Mendapati Sang Konsultan Kriminal yang menghirup udara segar dan menikmati pancaran orange matahari yang sebentar lagi menghilang dan digantikan oleh rembulan yang menduduki dunia malam.

"Terima kasih."

Dokter Eren Jeager memandangnya dengan tidak percaya. Padangannya ditutupi oleh poni rambut yang berantakan, menghalangi pandangannya akan orang yang baru saja berterima kasih.

"Tapi, Dokter," Ia akhirnya kembali berbicara.

"Aku adalah orang yang patut kau takuti. Aku memiliki orang-orang yang tidak dapat kau anggap remeh diluar sana, aku adalah otak dari semua kriminalitas di negara ini. Tangan kananku mungkin sedang mencari keberadaanku, ia sangat setia dengan pemiliknya. Seperti anjing yang setia dengan pemiliknya."

"Oh. Meskipun begitu, kau tetap pasienku. Aku tidak peduli dengan tangan kananmu, aku tidak peduli dengan anak buahmu. Selama kau berada di sini, kau tidak bisa memerintahku untuk menaruh dendam dan ketakutan."

_"Seperti laba-laba yang memiliki sarang. Tali yang pada awalnya hanya terdiri beberapa, berubah menjadi sebuah sarang yang besar._  
_Sekali kau mengenai salah satu tali yang dibuat oleh sang laba-laba. Kau terjerat selamanya di sarang."_

Sekarang, ia tercenggang dengan ucapan pasiennya yang serius dengan omongannya.

"Dari mana kau ambil ungkapan itu ?"

"Aku membuatnya sendiri, barusan." Sang Konsultan Kriminal merenggangkan badannya, menyita pasokan udara yang bebas.

"Kau akan menamai apa ungkapat tadi ?" Tanya Dokter Eren.

_"Consulting Criminal's web."_

Dia menelan ludahnya. Dia pasti berwajah pucat dan keringat memburu di tangannya. Ia ketakutan.

"Sepertinya aku harus masuk ke sel." Melihat matahari yang terbenam, ucapannya membuyarkan pikiran Sang Dokter.

"Aku tidak akan merantaimu. Kau suka buku atau koran ?"

"Dua-duannya. Bisakah kau mencari Buku biografi Hitler atau novel psikologi ? Dan koran, jika kau memperbolehkan."

"Tentu, Lance Coprall Rivaille."

* * *

**[ A / N ] :**

**Semoga saja chapter ini dapat dimengerti oleh kalian semua... Saya edit lagi sambil skype-an sama temen /nein**

**MINNA-SAN TERIMA KASIH SUDAH REVIEWS, MAMPIR, FAVS DAN FOLLOWING THIS FIC**

**THANK YOU!**

**Semoga chap ini sesuai dengan harapan kalian... dan saya telah memperpanjang words... /nein**

**Hope you like it!**

**Minna-san, sebuah review sangat berarti bagi jiwa dan raga saya REVIEW PLS /nein**

**See ya in next chapter and next fic!**

**Yours Sincerely,**

**Amelia Hamish**


	3. Chapter 3 : Trick

**Battlefield **

* * *

**Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin **© Isayama Hajime****

**Warning : AU. Levi!Pyscho. OOC. Typo(s)**

**Rate : T yang bisa berubah menjadi M**

**Written by : Amelia Hamish**

**[ A/ N ] : Semoga kalian tetap suka chap ini ! ]**

* * *

****_Chapter 3 : Trick. _****

* * *

Sang Raja langit telah menduduki singgasana, menyinari semua makhluk hidup yang baru bangkit dari istirahat mereka yang panjang. Cahaya terik matahari menyentuh wajah matang seorang pria berumur 25 tahun, menghiasi wajah tampannya yang tampak lelah. Ia menguap besar dan merenggangkan badannya. Menyeka bola matanya dan menutup laporan yang ia buat semalam penuh. Segelas kopi dengan dua sendok gula telah ia habiskan, tidak ada yang tersisa kecuali bekas-bekas hitam

Lagu klasik karya komposer terkenal bergema di ruangannya yang sepi, menemaninya untuk tetap terjaga dan menikmati dentingan piano yang menghayutkan jiwanya untuk tenang.

Kantong mata yang hitam dengan bola mata yang lelah dan tidak bisa berkosentrasi membuatnya lupa bahwa ia memiliki janji dengan salah satu sahabat masa kecilnya, berterima kasihlah kepada kalender kecil di mejanya yang mengingatkannya.

Kalau saja laporan-laporan itu ia tidak tunda beberapa hari yang lalu, mungkin dia bisa menikmati akhir pekan bersama dengan sahabatnya dengan tenang. Tapi, tanggung jawab sebagai Dokter jiwa sungguhlah berat, ia terkadang membutuhkan waktu luang hanya untuk berpikir dan memperdalami kasus kejiwaan masing-masing pasien yang ia atasi.

Suara ketukan menggantikan detingan piano, ia mengizinkan siapapun yang berada di depan pintu untuk masuk, membersihkan wajahnya dengan selembar tisu untuk menyembunyikan wajah lusuh dan kurang tidur itu.

"Eren. Kau tidak akan percaya ini !"

Teriak seorang pemuda berambut kuning dengan model bob seperti wanita memasuki ruang pribadi Eren, melihat Eren yang melepaskan beberapa kancing kerah kemeja coklatnya.

Eren memberikan pemuda itu pandangan tidak peduli, namun, dia langsung antusias ketika pemuda itu mengatakan salah satu sahabat mereka telah naik jabatan.

"Mikasa sekarang berada di divisi satu !" Pemuda itu memberikan kertas yang berisi surat penaikkan jabatan sahabat masa kecilnya, Mikasa Ackerman.

"Kau dapat kertas ini darimana, Armin ?"

Kedati tidak percaya dengan ucapan sahabatnya, ia mengambil surat itu dari tangan Armin, dibacakannya dalam hati dan membuat wajah yang sungguh shock. Dia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa sahabatnya akan berada di divisi satu.

"Bukankah divisi satu itu yang mengatasi kasus pembunuhan dan kasus-kasus berat yang melibatkan pemerintah ?" Tanya Eren menelan ludahnya.

Armin mengangguk dan naluri protektif seorang sahabat sekaligus Dokter menjalar dari nadinya menuju otaknya, memproses rasa ketakutannya.

"Tidak. Tidak. Aku tidak mau dia masuk divisi satu. Tidak boleh ! Aku melarangnya !" Teriak Eren memukul mejanya dengan keras, membuat Armin terkejut dan barang-barang yang tertata rapi di meja jatuh ke lantai yang dingin.

Armin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Eren, Mikasa sudah dewasa. Dia juga detektif yang cerdas ! Tidak ada salahnya kalau dia masuk ke divisi satu. Lagipula, dia sudah tidak menganggapmu sebagai seorang adiknya, bukan ?"

Eren lebih memilih diam, membiarkan Armin untuk berbicara lagi. Kesan tenang yang bercampur aduk dengan khawatir bisa ia temukan di sudut-sudut wajah pucat dan lelah itu.

"Eren ?" Armin memanggilnya dengan nada khawatir, Eren yang sedari tadi diam mengingat masa lalu Mikasa yang kelam, terbangun dan kembali ke dunia realitas.

Pemilik iris hijau tosca itu bergeming ketika Armin mendorong tubuhnya pelan, membangunkan dirinya dari lamunan pada saat yang tidak tepat.

"Aku hanya khawatir dia akan trauma seperti dulu, Armin," Eren menghela nafasnya dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Seharusnya aku melarangnya untuk masuk kepolisian."

Armin tersenyum hangat seperti pancaran sinar matahari yang mengenai wajahnya, mendominasi warna rambutnya.

"Tidak usah khawatir ! Dia memang berniat masuk ke kepolisian sejak kecil. Tidak ada yang salah bukan ?" Armin mengambil secangkir kopi bekas Eren ke tangannya, berniat membawa bekas kopi itu ke dapur rumah sakit dan mencucinya.

"Tapi divisi satu Armin ! Dia bisa stress menangani kasus-kasus sialan itu !"

Eren kembali naik pitam, berusaha mengatur emosinya yanga hampir meledak hanya karena sahabatnya yang menganggap enteng kasus-kasus divisi satu.

"Loh, kalau dia stress, dia bisa langsung berkonsultasi kepadamu, bukan ? Kau yang bilang seperti itu saat dia masuk."

Eren menadahkan kepalanya,memandang langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna biru muda, senada dengan kondisi langit luar.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Armin. Kau punya barang yang kuminta ?"

Armin teringat dengan barang yang ia bawa di tas kecilnya yang berisi buku-buku kesukaannya.

"Ada ! Tumben sekali kau ingin membaca autobiografi Hitler. Setahuku kau tidak suka dengan buku yang membahas sejarah, bukan ?"

Dengan semangat, Armin membuka tasnya dan merogoh ke buku yang hardcover dan memiliki wajah Adlof Hitler di depannya.

"Bukan. Ini permintaan pasienku. Sehabis ini aku akan menemui pria cebol sialan itu,"

Eren mengambil buku yang memiliki banyak halaman itu dengan menguap, menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak merasa tertarik untuk membaca buku autobiografi  
seorang pria yang berkuasa beberapa dekade yang lalu.

"Nanti aku akan bertemu dengan Mikasa di kafe biasa, kau mau ikut ?"

Armin mengangkat pundaknya, memberi jawaban bahwa ia tidak tahu apa dia bisa bertemu dengan mereka sehabis pertemuannya dengan Eren ini. Berbalik sambil membawa gelas kopi Eren dan membuka pintu

"Kenapa ?" Ujar Eren yang masih berdiri di posisinya, matanya teralih dari pakaiannya kepada sosok yang berdiri membelakanginya.

Suara tertawa Armin yang terdengar serak menganggu Eren, merasa tersinggung.

Salahkah Eren menatapnya dengan kecewa ? Salahkah Armin jika turut merasa kekecewaan yang terpancar dari Eren?

"Aku memiliki kelas hari ini. Kau tahu sebagai asisten seorang ilmuwan sekaligus dosen hebat memang susah !" Berbalik menatap Eren, kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat sekali lagi.

Mengangguk mendengarkan jawaban logis dari sahabatnya, membiarkan sahabatnya untuk kembali ke habitatnya.

Ia kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan membuka kemejanya yang sudah memiliki bau yang tidak sedap, bau yang dihasilkan dari tubuh berbentuk yang berkeringat itu.

Diraihnya handuk berwarna hitam pekat dan kemeja serta celana bahan yang telah ia simpan di lemari, ia sudah siapkan dari dulu jika ia tidak bisa pulang ke flatnya.

* * *

Rivaille terdiam di teras coklat muda yang hangat itu, ia jadikan teras itu sebagai tempat tidurnya sementara.

Sementara dalam arti mungkin fasilitasnya akan bertambah, dia berasumsi.

Pria itu teringat akan masa lalunya yang kelam, membayangkan kondisi lingkungan hidupnya yang dulu. Ia bersyukur karena kehidupannya lebih memadai daripada pada saat masa mudanya.

Sekarang Rivaille percaya akan pepatah berakit-rakit ke hulu, berenang ke ketepian.

Ia sudah berkerja keras dan hasilnya sungguh membuatnya bangga, ia memiliki anak buah yang berstatus penjahat kelas atas atau buronan yang dicari di  
negara ini.

Hasil kerja kerasnya sebagai Bapak dari kejahatan yang ada di negara ini sungguh membuat orang takut akan dirinya karena otak cerdasnya yang dapat mengecoh beberapa divisi kepolisian maupun penjabat besar.

Sekarang, ia terperangkap di sebuah sel yang hanya beralaskan karpet dan rantai-rantai yang telah dilepaskan oleh dokternya beberapa waktu lalu.

Meskipun raganya terjerat di sel yang aman dan damai, jiwa kriminal dan niat untuk membuat kejahatan tetap hidup di masing-masing anak buahnya. Menunggu waktu yang akan datang menjemputnya dan bertemu kembali dengan mereka.

"Tch. Dokter sialan itu terlambat, rupanya," Bola mata obsidian melirik ke arah pintu yang terbuka, memperlihatkan seorang pria dengan rambut coklat pekat.  
"Selamat pagi. Dokter."

Menyapa dengan decihan karena sinar matahari yang terik menyilaukan matanya.

"Selamat pagi, Lance Coprall. Bagaimana tidurmu ?" tanyanya menutup pintu besi sel dan mendekati tubuh Rivaille.

"Tidak enak. Seharusnya ada kasur sialan untukku, bodoh. Aku tamu terhormat disini."

Mengacuhkan pria pendek yang berkata-kata kasar akan fasilitas selnya, Dokter Eren Jeager mengeluarkan buku yang ia sembunyikan di jasnya, mepertontonkan hasil yang ia dapat.

"Kubawakan buku yang kau minta," Ia taruh di teras didekat Rivaille. "Kuharap buku itu bisa menghapus kebosananmu."

Menggangguk menjawab Eren Jeager, mengambil dan membuka halaman pertama buku itu, wajah seorang sosok pemimpin besar terpajang di buku itu.

"Malam yang merepotkan untuk membuat laporan, eh, Dokter ?" tanya Rivaille dengan pandangan yang masih tertuju menelusuri tiap kalimat dari paragraf pertama buku autobiografi.

"Bagai-"

"Aku bukan orang tolol, Dokter sialan," mengangkat salah satu alisnya dan menatap wajah Dokter Eren yang masih terheran-heran. "Semua terlihat jelas, bodoh."

Memberikan pandangan bingung ke lawan bicaranya, Sang lawan bicara hanya terkekeh ria akan kecerdasan otaknya yang masih terasah.

"Kenapa kau ingin membaca buku itu ?"

Mengalihkan topik adalah salah satu cara untuk mengetahui akan ketertarikan pasiennya masing-masing. Semakin banyak ia mengetahui sifat dan hobby  
pasiennya, semakin banyak pula keuntungan dan cara untuk mengendalikan pasiennya.

"Entahlah. Mungkin karena masa lalu kami itu hampir sama. Kita punya banyak hal kesamaan jika kau ingin aku jabarkan satu-persatu. Dokter sialan."

Memberi lipatan di ujung halaman, membuat tanda bahwa ia sudah membaca hingga halaman 27.

"Masa lalu kalian sama persis atau ?" tanya Dokter Eren Jeager ingin meluruskan pemikirannya yang buntu.

"Kau sungguh peduli akan masa laluku, Dokter ?"

"Salah satu bagian dari aspek pendekatan Dokter ke pasiennya, Lance Coprall." Menguap, berasumsi bahwa ia membutuhkan cairan.

Menyisir rambutnya menggunakan jarinya, Rivaille hanya bisa tersenyum sinis ke dokter pribadinya.

"Sama persis Dokter. Akan kubicarakan nanti sehabis kau menemui kecanmu," bangkit dari posisinya dan membetulkan kerapian baju piyama yang ia pakai.

"Kau boleh pergi sekarang. Kuharap wanita yang kau kencani akan mengusirmu karena tampangmu yang seperti zombie sialan."

Sang Konsultan Kriminal berdecih karena pesanan kopinya belum datang, padahal ia sudah meminta ke salah satu suster dengan cara memencet tombol yang ada di dinding

"Dia bukan wanita yang akan kukecani, dia sahabatku dari kecil."

"Terserah. Cepat sana dan suruh suster Annie membuatkanku kopi hitam dengan dua sendok gula tanpa susu."

Mengalah dan mengikuti perintah Sang pasien adalah hal yang wajar dilakukan oleh Eren Jeager. Menyamai kedudukan seorang dokter dengan pasien adalah hal  
pokok dari penerapan sistemnya.

Keluar dari sarang laba-laba yang memuakkan, bersungut-sungut marah dan berjalan lurus tanpa bergeming. Hanya ada satu tujuan di jalan pikir otaknya.

"Tolong buatkan cebol sialan kopi."

"Cebol sialan, eh ?" tanya Annie sambil tidak percaya dengan saraf pendengarannya.

"Lance Coprall Rivaille sialan."

"Kalian sedang bertengkar, Dokter Eren ?" tanya Annie yang penasaran.

"Kau tidak mau tahu dan tidak peduli. Kenapa kau harus bertanya seperti itu, hah ?"

"Memang benar kalau aku tidak mau tahu dan tidak peduli, hanya saja, sebaikanya di pagi hari kau tidak boleh marah, Dokter. Hal itu akan menakuti pasien  
lainnya." Mengambil gelas bening dan menuangkan bubuk kopi.

"Saya tidak peduli, Annie, Yang terpenting kau harus ceoat mengantarkan kopi sialan itu sebelum cebol sialan yang sombong itu murka."

Berjalan dengan amarah yang ia pendam selama menghadapi pria pendek itu, melampiaskannya dengan cara menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai dengan keras.

Ia tidak suka di bilang 'Dokter Sialan'

Karena tidak ada yang menyebut namanya atau gelarnya dengan embel-embel sialan

* * *

"Dimana rekan kerja baru milikku, Connie?!" Teriak seseorang sambil membanting pintu dengan kasar, membuat beberapa orang yang berada di dekatnya terkejut.

"Jean." Lelaki yang memakai kemeja berserta jas yang murahan memanggilnya dengan pelan. Menyuruh pemuda yang bersemangat menyambut rekan kerja barunya untuk diam sesaat. "Dia sedang berbicara dengan kepala inspektur Irvin." Jari telunjukknya mengarahkan ke jendela yang penuh debu.

Jarak antara tempat ia berada dengan atasannya sungguh jauh, sehingga ia harus menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat rekan kerja barunya itu. Mendorong kepala yang tidak berambut milik Connie yang menghalangi pandangannya.

"Aku menang taruhan, Jean. Sasha, makan itu !" Seru Connie menjulurkan lidahnya ke Sasha yang sedang makan roti tawar dengan keju, memperlakukan rekan kerjanya seperti anak kecil.

Dalam hati, Jean berpikir bahwa mereka adalah 'pasangan bodoh.'

Kembali memusatkan pandangannya ke rekan kerja barunya, ia terkesima akan rambut hitam yang menjuntai kebawah, memperlihatkan betapa terawatnya rambut wanita itu.

"Woah. Connie. Dia sungguh cantik, lihat rambutnya ! Cantik sekali." Pandangannya tidak luput dari wanita yang sedari tadi berdiri membelakanginya, mengacuhkan tawa Connie dan Sasha yang menggelegar bak petir. Menyurukan 'Jean jatuh cinta !' Atau 'Jean si muka kuda bisa suka sama manusia !'

Irvin yang memanggil namanya membuat suara tawa berhenti, mendorong punggung Jean yang berdiri kaku karena ia dipanggil oleh atasannya.

Tangannya menggegam kenop pintu berwarna abu-abu tua, kaki kanan masuk sebagai awal menuju pertemuan rekan barunya.

Berjalan beberapa langkah menuju meja pemimpinnya, mengacuhkan wanita yang berdiri di sampingnya. Memberi salam dengan sopan dan menanyakan maksud panggilan dari Irvin.

"Inspektur Jean, ini adalah Sersan Mikasa Ackerman yang baru saja naik divisi dari divisi dua. Tolong perlakukan dia dengan baik."

Mengulurkan telapak tangannya yang awalnya dikepal karena rasa kurang percaya diri hinggap di tubuhnya sesaat, terpaku akan kecantikan rekan kerjanya ini.

"Sersan Mikasa Ackerman. Mohon bantuannya, Inspektur."

Menjabat tangan yang memberi kesan awal lembut dan halus membuatnya keringat dingin. Menenguk ludahnya sendiri, ia memberanikan untuk bercakap.

"Tolong panggil aku dengan namaku saja. Aku tidak kelihatan begitu tua bangka, bukan ?".

Tersenyum menanggapi atasannya, Mikasa melepaskan genggaman yang begitu erat dari atasannya.

"... Pak Jean ?"

Jean menggelengkan kepalanya dengan penuh nafsu. Menghela nafas karena banyak orang yang salah mengucapkan namanya, ia sudah mulai terbiasa meskipun ia sering ternanggu akan hal itu.

"Jean. Hanya Jean saja. Boleh kupanggil namamu dengan nama depanmu saja ?"

"Tentu, Jean."

Berhasil mengucapkan nama Jean membuat Jean sedikit lega, apalagi bawahannya memperbolehkan dirinya untuk memanggil partnernya dengan nama kecilnya.

Irvin yang baru saja selesai menanda tangani berkas laporan Mikasa berdeham.

"Inspektur, tolong kau ajari Sersan Ackerman mengenai sistem divisi satu dan mohon dengan sangat kau menemaniku ke sahabat lamaku nanti malam. Sedangkan kau, Sersan Ackerman, tolong kau beritahu istriku Professor Hange Zoe –jika dia menelepon– kau bilang aku sedang pergi bersama Inspektur."

Mengangguk pelan dan berkata "Siap Pak." Menuntun mereka pergi dari ruang pribadi Kepala Inspektur Irvin Smith.

Mengambil kunci mobil pribadinya yang tergantung, mengajak Mikasa untuk bergabung dengan dirinya untuk pergi ke toko roti langgananya untuk membantu nenek-nenek penjual roti.

Menarik kemeja biru Jean, Mikasa membuat Jean yang sedari tadi berbicara mengenai tugas-tugas dan cara mengatasi kasus-kasus pembunuhan.

"Bisakah kau mengantarkanku ke kafe ini ? Aku ingin bertemu dengan seseorang."

Menunjukkan alamat kafe yang menjadi tempat janjian, Jean berpikir bahwa ia akan bertemu dengan pacar rekan kerjanya ini.

"Apakah dia seorang pria ?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

"Iya. Adikku."

Menghela nafas kelegaan karena pria yang hendak ditemui tidak memiliki hubungan apapun selain kakak-adik, berpikir bahwa ia memiliki kesempatan.

* * *

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu."

Sayup-sayup Annie mendengar helaan nafas yang tersirat benci dalam diri Rivaille.

"Bagaimana keadaan Ayahmu setelah pensiun, Annie ?" tanya Rivaille.

Annie yang sedang menuangkan air panas ke gelas dan menambahkan dua sendok gula terdiam untuk sesaat, memandang penuh aneh ke Sang Konsultan Kriminal yang sedang berkutat dengan bukunya.

"Maaf ?" tanyanya sekali lagi, mencoba mengulangi pertanyaan Rivaille.

"Ayah sialanmu memang brengsek. Dia pensiun hanya karena ingin menjagamu yang masih polos saat itu. Penyakit aneurisme dijadikan alasannya. Sekarang, lihatlah, dia terkena batunya, dia benar-benar mengidap aneurisme."

Meski cepat berlalu bagai hembusan angin, Annie tahu dibalik kata-kata itu masih tersisa rasa benci dan kekecewaan yang mendalam

Terbelalak mendengar utaraan Rivaille, ia menggeserkan gelas kopinya, menarik kerah baju sel Rivaille.

"Da-Darimana kau tahu soal Ayahku ? Kau tahu tentang keluarga kami ?" tanya terbata-bata.

"Lepaskan tangan kotormu dariku, bocah sialan," Rivaille memegang tangan Annie. "Aku tahu semua tentang penjahat di negara ini, bocah sialan. Akulah yang membantunya untuk menghidupimu. Kuberi perintah untuk memberikan pil percobaan kesetiap penumpang terakhir yang menaiki taksinya."

Menatap bingung wajah Rivaille, Rivaille kembali bercuap.

"Dia memiliki dua pil. Salah satunya adalah obat percobaan dan salah satunya lagi adalah pil biasa. Penumpang itu akan disuruh memilih salah satu dari pil tersebut, namun, hampir semua memilih pil percobaan sialanku. Dan sampai sekarang dia masih selamat."

"L-Lalu apa pentingnya pil percobaan itu ?"

"Setiap penumpang yang memakan pil percobaan itu akan mengalami stress berat dan bunuh diri. Hal itu akan menaikkan persen orang yang meninggal dan tidak seimbang dengan orang yang baru ada di dunia ini. Sehingga negara kita yang sekarang negara maju bisa turun dan mendapatkan status 'negara berkembang," Dia mengambil gelas yang berisikan kopi itu dan diminum.

"Setelah percobaan itu selesai beberapa waktu yang lalu, Ayahmu pensiun dan menerima uang dariku. Awalnya kupikir dia akan menjalani perawatan di rumah sakit, tapi, dia lebih mementingkanmu untuk tetap kuliah. Sungguh disayangkan." Tersenyum licik melihat mimik wajah Annie yang sungguh shock, Sang Konsultan Kriminal itu kembali membaca tiap kalimat yang tertera di bukunya.

"A-Aku tidak tahu kalau dia berkerja kepadamu." Annie menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Aku bisa menolong Ayahmu tapi dengan satu syarat," Annie menatap Rivaille dengan penuh keringat dingin. "Tolong bantu aku cari keluargaku yang tersisa."

* * *

**[ A / N ] :**

**Maaf saya telat update minna-san ;;; padahal jadwalnya, setiap tanggal 25 saya akan mengupdate fic ini namun karena saya pergi keluar kota sehingga tidak mendapatkan koneksi internet, saya telat update ;;;**

**Semoga kalian bisa mengerti diksi saya yang ribet (?) /nein**

**TERIMA KASIH ATAS REVIEW-FAVORITE-FOLLOWSNYA MINNA-SAN, SUNGGUH BERATI BAGI SAYA u v u**

**Saya memperpanjang wordsnya karena menurut saya, saya dan kalian pasti penasaran /no**

**Akhirnya Armin, Mikasa, Jean, Connie, Sasha dan Irvin keluar ;; u ;; Tinggal Marco, Reiner etc yang belum keluar ;;;**

**Jean memang pantas jadi Inspektur menurut saya ;; dan unsur Sasha-Connie harus ada! /nein**

**Dan mungkin kalian bertanya mengapa Jean dipangsangkan dengan Mikasa, karena terinspirasi oleh Jonah Scott (lihat di ImMrTransistor / AskJeanVoice di tumblr ) SOALNYA MZ JONAH SUKA JEANKASA DAN SAYA SEDIKIT SHIP JEANKASA (otp straight)**

**Btw, Mz Jonah Scott itu seperti pengisi suara ver Inggris Jean Krischtein tapi dia hanya di 104voicesquad / tumblr.**

**DAN DIA FOLLOW AKU LOH MINNA DAN KAMI SEKARANG BERTEMAN, sering ngefangirling di twitter-tumblr-snapchat ;;;**

**Kalian lebih baik mendengar projectnya di youtube dan cari 'Attack On Space' dan itu 100000% keren dan menegangkan.**

**Minna-san, sebuah review sangat berarti bagi saya ;; Tolong di review dan kasih tahu jika ada kesalahan penulisan atau OOC :3**

**See you at next chapter or next fic ! Bye!~**

**yours sincerely,**

**Amelia Hamish**

* * *

**JAWAB-JAWAB REVIEWS**

Dari Chapter sebelumnya

_**Rivaille Yuki Gasai**_ : Wah, Makasih udah kasih motivasi untuk lanjutin ini :'3~ Nanti saya kasih fluffy chap selanjutnya, kalau bisa /nein Makasih ya! :3~

_**om howa masih sakit** _: Aku tahu memang sepertinya ambigu ;;; /nein. Adaa, soalnya Eren tampungin anak itu /no.  
Semoga aku bisa menulis sampai wordsnya sesuai dengan kategori kamu ; v ;  
Levi itu manusia /no dan saya akan menceritakan kasus-kasus dia beberapa chapter lagi u v u  
YOSH, MAKASIH. Aku masih belajar EyD kakak ;n; /no

_**PurplePuu**_ : Entah saya ingin Levi suka Hitler /nein. Makasih ya! :3~

_**wizald** _: Irvin ternyata sahabat lamanya dan saya akan membahas kenapa mereka berpecah (?) di next chapter(s)  
DAN ASTAGA HANJI JADI ISTRI IRVIN, MAAFKAN SAYA MAAFKAN SAYA tapi Hanji pasti masih ada terselubung dengan Levi  
Petra entah kapan saya masukkan ;n; SAYA MAU PETRA TETAP HIDUP DAN SKUAD LEVI SEMUANYA HIDUP /no


	4. Chapter 4 : Old Friend

**Battlefield**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**Warning : AU. Levi!Pyscho. OOC. Typo(s)**

**Rate : T yang bisa berubah menjadi M**

**Written by : Amelia Hamish**

**[ A/ N ] : Harus sering update yosh! ]**

* * *

_**Chapter 4 : Old Friend.**_

* * *

Wanita yang sedari tadi ia perhatikan mengangkat salah satu tangannya, melambaikan kepada seorang pria berpakaian kasual dengan rambut yang berantakan serta wajah yang sendu, ia berasumsi bahwa pria itu kekurangan tidur cantiknya.

Ia melihat dagu yang eksotis milik kerabat kerjanya, lalu ke sepasang mata hijau yang pudar, pria yang menghampiri mereka dengan sebuah kertas menu di tangannya.

Sekali lagi ia berbalik menatap wajah wanita yang berdiri di sebelahnya, memberikan pria coklat itu sebuah pelukan hangat melepas rindu. Pandangannya tertuju menjelajahi persamaan wajah mereka, namun, hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada yang sama menurut kadar penilaiannya.

Ia merenung sesaat, melihat wajah antik, Jean menjadi sendu, terlihat meragukan pernyataan wanita berwajah tirus antik.

Mikasa memiringkan kepala dan melihat dengan seksama kerutan wajahnya, menatap wajah Jean yang berubah emosi dengan cepat. Ia bertanya mengapa Jean membuat wajah layu seperti itu, namun, jawabannya hanya gelenggan dan batukkan yang keras. Eren menatap dengan tajam kearah Mikasa, dagunya mengarah ke Jean yang menunduk-nunduk tidak jelas.

"Kudengar kau masuk ke divisi satu ?" Eren melontarkan suatu pertanyaan dengan suara kecil, melirik ke arah Jean yang berlipat kedua tangannya di dada, menyibukkan diri melihat ke arah lain.

Bergeming menjawab pertanyaan Eren, Jean akhirnya angkat bicara setelah beberapa menit mendengar hujaman pertanyaan dari kedua kubu yang saling mengkhawatirkan jadwal mereka yang berubah belakangan ini.

"Inspektur Jean Kirschtein. Senang bertemu dengan anda." Disodorkannya tangan di depan dadanya, diajak pria beriris hijau tosca terang untuk bersalaman dengan pria yang melihat kearah lain, mengumpat dari pandangan Mikasa yang menyuruh Eren untuk bersalaman dengannya.

Diterimalah telapak tangan itu. Jari-jari jemarinya yang panjang saling bertautan dengan jari milik lawan biacaranya, lalu melarikan jari-jarinya ke daerah yang bisa merasakan denyut nadi dengan ujung jarinya. Ia merasakan denyut nadi yang teratur.

Menyampirkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga dan tersenyum lebar, Mikasa cukup bangga memperkenalkan atasannya ke sahabatnya, sedangkan sahabatnya yang tidak percaya bahwa tampang seperti kuda adalah opnum polisi divisi satu.

Mereka duduk di meja yang telah dipesan oleh Eren sebelumnya.

Seketika Jean mengingat akan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi membayangi sisi gelapnya, membiarkan kedua insan itu saling berargumen karena perkerjaan Mikasa yang masih belum bisa diterima oleh pria kecil berambut coklat terang.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau siapanya Mikasa ?" Tanya Jean sambil berdeham, berpura-pura batuk dan membuang wajahnya.

"Dia sahabatku dari kecil." Ucap Eren dengan gampangnya, kembali berkelut dengan pikirannya.

"Tapi Mikasa bilang kau itu adik kecilnya." Ujar Jean.

"Tidak ! Kau tidak lihat, kita tidak mempunyai kemiripan sekalipun ! Dan demi Tuhan Mikasa, berhentilah berkata ke semua orang kalau aku itu adikmu ! Secara teknis aku lebih tua daripadamu 1 tahun."

"Tapi Eren, aku ingin sekali memiliki saudara !" Seru Mikasa tidak mau kalah.

"Kalau gitu kamu cari pacar dan menikah, sehabis itu punya anak ! Biar kau sibuk mengurusi anak dan lupa akan sebutan 'adik' untukku."

Jean yang mendengar argumen mereka seketika memerah wajahnya saat Eren menyuruh Mikasa untuk mencari pacar, menikah dan memiliki anak. Jika ada minuman yang sedang ia minum, mungkin ia sudah tersedak atau menyembur isi cangkir itu ke Eren.

"Aku ingin minum kopi hangat." Ucap Jean menaruh kedua tangannya kedalam kantung celana bahannya, menyembunyikan wajah meronanya dan memanggil dengan suara lantang ke pelayan bahwa ia menginginkkan segelas cangkir kopi

"Kopi itu tidak baik untukmu Jean. Kafein dapat membunuhmu." Ucap Mikasa memperingatkan Jean, Eren merasa bahwa ia juga diingatkan oleh Mikasa namun ia tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka bertiga. Jean yang sedang menyesap kopinya,menghirup aroma adiktif dari minuman yang menjadi minuman favoritnya sedangkan Eren yang pandangannya menelusuri sekitarnya, mengacuhkan Mikasa yang memakan kue yang Eren pesan sebelum mereka tiba di kafe kecil.

"Bagaimana pasien barumu itu ?" Tanya Mikasa, raut wajah kebingungan mulai mengotori wajah polos Mikasa.

Ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi, mengeluarkan nafas pelan sebelum merasakan angin hangat menerpa telinganya ketika Mikasa bertanya soal pasiennya, Si cebol sialan.

"Dia memang sialan. Tidak terbuka. Terlalu ingin diagungkan. Sombong akan kejeniusannya." Eren menghela nafas kembali, hal itulah yang tertanam di benaknya mengenai pasiennya yang harus ia urusi.

Jean menaruh cangkir kopinya. Mencari jam dinding yang terpampang di sebelah hiasan dinding.

"Sejujurnya, aku tidak bisa berlama-lama disini. Atasanku menyuruh untuk menjemput dia dan membawa ke rumah sakit ini." Tangannya ia keluarkan dari saku celananya, mempertontonkan selembar kertas lusuh.

Eren mengambil kertas tersebut, membacanya sambil memandang ke arah Jean dan Mikasa berulang kali, tidak percaya dengan alamat yang ditulis di secarik kertas itu.

"Ini tempat aku bekerja, muka kuda. Atasanmu mau berkonsultasi dengan siapa ?" Tanya Eren setengah mengejek, mengangkat salah satu sudut bibirnya dan memeperhatikan Jean yang bersungut-sungut kesal dengan sebutan Eren kepadanya.

"Sialan kau. Namaku Inspektur Jean ! Bukan muka kuda !," ia menatap tajam Eren. "Tidak. Atasanku ingin bertemu dengan sahabatnya."

Eren mengangguk seraya melihat Mikasa yang diacuhkan dari percakapan mereka.

"Lebih baik kau jemput atasanmu. Nanti Aku dan Mikasa menyusul." Ujar Eren merapikan rambutnya dengan sela-sela jarinya. Jean mengangguk, setuju dengan perintah Eren yang spontan.

"Kutunggu kau bocah !" Seru Jean meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Terdengar suara umpatan Eren dari kejauhan, menengok ke belakang dan menemukan sibuknya Mikasa dengan Eren karena bahasa kasar yang dipergunakan. Menenguk ludahnya sendiri, ia kembali ke mobilnya dan segera menelepon atasannya sambil menyalakan mesin mobil.

* * *

Irvin membuka matanya secara perlahan, menyambut cahaya terik matahari pagi menjelang siang yang dihiasi dengan warna dinding putih.

Hanji memejamkan mata, berusaha untuk mengambil nafas dan memandang kedua bola mata Irvin yang sesekali berkedip.

"Kau serius mau bertemu dengannya ?" Tanya Hanji di sela helaan nafas beratnya, tidak setuju dengan rencana yang telah disusun oleh suaminya sendiri.

"Aku memang ada niat bertemu kalau dia kembali ke kota," Ia menaruh telapak tangannya di pipi Hanji sambil memandang cara bulu mata Hanji yang terbuka dan tertutup, selaras dengan pernafasannya. "Tidak ada salahnya bukan ?"

Hanji mengambil nafas panjang dan merapikan rambutnya yang tidak tertata rapi lagi. Irvin sama sekali tak melihat ekspresinya yang khawatir, hanya ada mimik wajah lelah dan bersimbah keringat. Mengangguk menjadi pernyataan terakhir yang dibuat oleh Hanji.

"Terserah kau kalau begitu, aku titip salam saja," ujar Hanji memegang tangan hangat nan kasar Erwin di pipi dinginnya yang sudah bertabur bedak yang luntur. "Kau harus bawa papan catur. Aku bertaruh dia bisa mengkalahkanmu, akhirnya." Tertawa kecil melihat mimik wajah Erwin yang tidak suka, ia melepaskan genggamannya.

Membetulkan pakaiannya yang berantakan, Irvin berlalu-lalang meninggalkan Hanji yang bersender di meja pribadinya, termenung dengan pikirannya sendiri. Dia baru menyadari riasan wajahnya yang luntur, ia hanya tersenyum miris. Jari jemarinya kembali membetulkan pakaiannya, melihat refleksi wajah sedihnya di cermin.

Sesaat Irvin keluar dari ruangannya, seorang pria bertubuh kecil berambut kuning terang memasukki wilayah pribadinya dengan satu ketukan.

"Professor. Kelas segera dimulai," Hanji mengangguk dan menunjukkan semangatnya yang berkobar-kobar seperti rambutnya yang tertiup angin dari jendela. "Semoga beruntung, Professor Smith."

"Armin. Berapa kali aku harus mengatakan kepadamu, panggil saja aku Hanji ! Aku masih muda !" Ia menaruh tangannya di atas kepala pria kecil itu, mengacak-acakkan tataan rambut rapi milik Armin.

"Tapi, professor, Inspektur Smith menyuruh saya memanggil nama anda dengan nama marga anda." Ujar Armin memegang rambutnya, menyisirkannya dengan jari jemarinya.

"Dia memang kaku, Armin ! Tidak usah pedulikan perintahnya," Hanji meraih buku-buku yang berada di meja yang sedikit berantakan. "Lagipula, kau itu asistenku. Bukan asistennya !"

* * *

Irvin yang didampingi Jean memasuki rumah sakit yang higenis itu, disambut oleh suster-suster yang ramah kepada mereka. Mereka berhadapan ke suster yang menjaga repsionis, namun, sebelum Irvin bertanya dimana Rivaille berada, Mikasa menghampiri Irvin, memberi hormat. Irvin dan Mikasa bercakap-cakap sebentar mengenai keberadaan dokter pribadi Rivaille yang sedang berada di kamar mandi. Jean melihat ke arah sekeliling, menghirup bau obat yang ia tidak sukai.

"Do—"

"—Maaf membuat kalian menunggu, keadaan perut saya sedang dalam masalah namun saya sudah mengatasi hal ini."

"—kter. Senang bertemu dengan anda. Saya terkejut anak bawah saya," ia melirik ke arah Mikasa yang berdiri di sebelah Jean. "Mengetahui anda."

"Saya dan Mikasa sudah bersahabat dari kecil, Inspektur." balas Eren sambil memejamkan kedua bola matanya — mengingat kenangan masa kecilnya bersama Mikasa— teringat dengan pokok permasalahan mereka, Eren mengantar mereka bertiga ke ruangan Rivaille yang berpintu besi disertai akses masuk jika ingin merambah daerah terlarang yang hanya disinggahi oleh orang-orang tertentu saja.

Eren menyuruh mereka untuk menunggu sejenak sedangkan dia akan masuk ke dalam, berbicara dengan Rivaille tentang kunjungan yang tidak direncanakan ini.

Ketika ia memasuki ruangan Rivaille, ia hanya melihat seorang pria berambut acak-acakan yang sedang duduk manis di karpet, buku Hitler masih menghiasi dekorasi tangannya. Mengangkat salah satu alis, Rivaille bertanya mengapa Eren mengunjunginya saat ini, ia tahu bahwa Eren akan mengeceknya nanti sore untuk mengajaknya ke luar sel, menikmati sore hari.

"Ada yang mau bertemu denganmu," kata Eren tersenyum kecil, membayangkan mimik wajah yang akan dibuat oleh Rivaille. "Kepala Inspektur Irvin Smith." Dokter Eren Jeager menambahkan.

Ekspreksi yang dibuat Rivaille bukanlah hal ia bayangkan,—ia berharap Rivaille melampirkan senyuman yang menghiasi wajah sendunya— pria bertubuh mungil itu hanya mengangguk dan kembali ke bacaannya. mengacuhkan Eren yang mengomentari jawaban berita Dokter Eren Jaeger.

"Kenapa responmu hanya itu, cebol ?" tanya Eren dengan nada menekan.

"Apa aku harus peduli kalau Irvin berkunjung ?" tanya Rivaille menutup bacaannya, mengacuhkan Eren yang masih berceramah dengan bahasa yang sungguh rumit untuk dimengerti oleh kalayak biasa.

Sekali lagi, Dokter Eren Jaeger naik pitam hari ini dikarenakan pria bertubuh kecil dan sangat kasar itu.

Jean mengintip dari dalam sel Rivaille yang terbuka lebar, mempersihlakan sang empunya untuk keluar, menghirup angin kebebasan yang diatur sedemikian ketatnya. Jean melihat Rivaille yang berjongkok di hadapan Irvin, tampaknya memberi hormat — dia merasa bahwa atasannya itu sungguh diagungkan oleh beberapa pihak— dan Irvin hanya mengangguk, menyuruh Rivaille untuk bangkit dan bertemu dengan wajahnya.

"_Hello Old Friend," _sapa Irvin dengan singkat, melihat wajah Rivaille, menjelajahi perubahan wajah Rivaille yang dikarenakan oleh faktor umur. "Dan disinilah kita, kau dan aku, di tempat ini."

Eren menginstruksikan bahwa Irvin dan Rivaille harus dipindahkan ke tempat yang lain, tempat dimana Eren, Jean dan Mikasa dapat memantau setiap gerak-gerik mereka di suatu tempat kecil yang hanya berisikan meja dan kursi. Mereka meninggalkan kedua sahabat lama itu di tempat itu, sedangkan mereka memperhatikan dari luar, memantau dari kaca tempat itu—bisa dibilang bagi para polisi bahwa tempat itu seperti tempat untuk mengintrogasi penjahat—namun, bedanya, mereka bisa mendengar percakapan langsung dari suara mereka.

"Maaf kalau aku terlambat untuk mengatakan ini," ujar Irvin menarik kursi yang berada di hadapannya, mengizinkan Rivaille untuk duduk berhadapan dengannya. "Pekerjaanku sungguh banyak sehingga aku tidak dapat menemuimu sebelumnya. Semoga kau mengerti akan kesibukkanku."

"Kalau tidak ada niat, tidak usah berkunjung, jakung sialan." ucap starsistik Rivaille keluar, membiarkan Jean dan Mikasa yang memperhatikan di balik kaca terheran dengan ucapannya.

Eren mengerjapkan matanya sungguh lambat pada Irvin, mendengar ucapan Rivaille membuatnya kecewa—ia pikir bahwa kalau bersama sahabat lamanya mungkin dia tidak akan memakai bahasa kasar—memberi tatapan penuh empati kepada Irvin yang tertunduk lemas,

Yang ia bisa liat dari seberang matanya ialah; wajah Irvin yang tertunduk, Eren yang mengepal tangannya, seorang pria berambut aneh—baginya— dan seorang wanita berwajah asing untukknya —Ia jarang melihat wajah Asia, padahal dia juga seorang setengah Asia— yang sedang mendekati Eren, menyuruh tenang.

Terlalu ironis; Rivaille yang selalu mengatakan dirinya seorang psikopat sekarang terlihat menjadi suatu pusat percakapan mereka.

"Kau mau apa, Irvin ?" tanya Rivaille tanpa basa-basi, membiarkan Irvin yang sedari tadi masih diam.

Ia menghirup udara yang sangat tegang untuk pertama kalinya —padahal dia sering berada di posisi ini — dan melihat pergelangan tangannya. Garis nadi di bawah kulit putihnya berwarna biru.

"Aku akan menghentikkanmu, Rivaille," ujar Irvin mengelus garis nadi yang menonjol di kulitnya. "Itulah takdirku." Kembali melihat ke Rivaille yang bertampang datar.

Rivaille melihat ke arah kakinya.

"Sejujurnya, Irvin," ucap pelan Rivaille. "Aku ingin sekali kita berkerja sama lagi, seperti dulu." Mendongkak menatap langit-langit yang gelap yang hanya dihiasi oleh lampu yang berpijar.

"Tapi, kita berbeda jalan," komentar Irvin. "Kau berada di pihak kejahatan, sedangkan aku berada di pihak penegak. Tidak ada cara kita dapat bersatu lagi, seperti dulu." Ia berdeham.

"Tentu saja ada, bodoh," ujar Rivaille membalas pernyataan Irvin. "Kau tinggal keluar dari kepolisian sampah itu dan bergabung denganku, kita bisa mewujudkan impian kita !"

"Membasmi pemerintahan negara ini ? Kita bisa membenahi negara ini dengan cara baik-baik ! Kita hanya perlu bersosialisasi dengan masyarakat dan melindungi mereka." Dengan tenangnya ia melihat Rivaille yang bangkit dari tempat duduknya, memukul meja dengan kepalan keras seperti batu.

"Kau tidak mengerti Irvin. Anak-anak kepala pemerintahan kelak suatu saat akan menjadi pemimpin bangsa ini ! Mereka pasti akan mengikuti jejak orang tua mereka." Rivaille naik pitam merupakan hal yang baru bagi Dokter Eren Jaeger yang sedari tadi memperhatikkan mereka.

"Rivaille, bisakah kau kembali duduk ?" tanya Irvin berbalik melihat mimik wajah Eren yang khawatir.

Rivaille kembali diam dan duduk di bangku yang pada ia tinggalkan beberapa detik. Ia mengelap keringat dan tersenyum kecil—lebih tepatnya licik— menatap Irvin.

"Terus kau mau apa dariku ?" tanya Rivaille membetulkan posisi duduknya, mencodongkan dadanya ke meja.

Rivaille kembali diam dan duduk di bangku yang pada ia tinggalkan beberapa detik. Ia mengelap keringat dan tersenyum kecil—lebih tepatnya licik— menatap Irvin.

"Kau adalah suatu misteri yang layak dipecahkan olehku_." _Ujar Irvin dengan pandangan sayu, memandang wajah Rivaille.

Rivaille bisu seribu bahasa, ia tidak bisa menjawab atau mengelak, ia terpaku dengan pendengarannya.

* * *

Biasanya Rivaille akan menggerutu kalau Irvin berbicara seperti itu di masa lampau, dimasa mereka masih menjadi rekan kerja di kepolisian. Perbedaan pendapat dan pengalaman Rivaille mengguluti kriminalitas menjadi salah satu faktor mengapa Rivaille mengundurkan diri dari kepolisian yang waktu itu ia terpaksa jalani untuk membebaskan sahabatnya; Isabel dan Farran dari jeratan belungu.

Pada awalnya Rivaille menyadari bahwa kehidupan menjadi seorang kriminal adalah hal yang terburuk, ia sungguh menyukai profesinya meneggakkan hukum. Bekerja sama dengan Irvin merupakan salah satu anugerah baginya, ia membuat tim yang bagus dengan pria klimis ini.

Namun, Rivaille kembali kenyataan yang pahit, sekali seorang kriminal, tetap saja kriminal. Walaupun Irvin berusaha meyakinkan senior mereka yang berada di divisi satu pada saat itu bahwa Rivaille bukanlah pria yang menjual senjata untuk polisi dari pemerintah. Irvin dan Rivaille mengetahui bahwa senjata cadangan itu di jual ke perdagangan gelap oleh salah satu senior mereka di divisi dua.

Meskipun Rivaille dibantu oleh Irvin menjadi saksi di persidangan, Pemerintah tetap tidak memberi cadangan persenjataan dengan asalan 'Uang pemerintah dipakai untuk keluarga kami.' dan sejak itu Rivaille dan Irvin memiliki ambisi untuk _merestart _bangsa mereka.

Rivaille dijebak. Rivaille memilih kabur. Rivaille memilih membunuh senior mereka. Rivaille memilih menjadi dalang dari pembunuhan berantai polisi.

Setelah pembunuhan berantai polisi yang ia lakukan, ia mengumpulkan anak buah, mengumpulkan junior dari dunia kriminal dan bergabung dengannya, menghabisi pemerintah yang kejam.

* * *

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Hanji ?" tanya Rivaille mengakhiri keheningan yang mereka jalani beberapa menit yang lalu.

Irvin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, merasa terusik dengan pertanyaan itu dan meneguk ludahnya sendiri

"Kita belum memiliki anak. Padahal aku sudah konsultasi ke dokter dan mereka bilang Hanji masih subur," ucap Irvin menunduk. "Tidak ada masalah dengan rahimnya. Semua baik."

Rivaille tertawa kecil dan mengatupkan tangannya.

"Apa jangan-jangan kau yang bermasalah, Irvin ?"

Mendengar suara tenang Rivaille, ia pun lantas melupakan keberadaan Eren, Mikasa dan Jean yang beada di belakang mereka.

"Maksudm—"

"—Kau tahu maksudku"

"—tidak mungkin. Sialan kau."

"_Code Adam, Smith. _Lihat saja nanti."

* * *

Ponsel Jean berbunyi, memberikan kesan aneh untuk Eren karena nada dering berupa lagu rock. Mikasa yang pada awalnya berada di samping Eren berpindah tempat ke samping Jean, membaca pesan yang tertera di ponsel Jean.

'Anak wali kota; Benjamin Steeves, menghilang secara misterius setelah mengunjungi acara penggalangan dana yang diselenggarakan pagi ini.'

Dan sekali lagi;

'Yang terhormat Inspektur Jean Kirschtein. Bisakah saya bertemu dengan Inspektur Kepala Irvin Smith. - Leonard Steeves.'

Jean melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan yang sangat bernuansa gelap dengan gugup, membiarkan suara Eren menggema di telingganya, tidak mengizinkan Jean untuk masuk ke ruangan yang sangat melakonis itu.

Lengannya gemetar di sisi tubuh dan telapak tangannya licin karena keringat, ia merasa seperti anak bodoh yang ketakutan memberikan nilai ulangan jeleknya kepada orang tuanya.

"Ah, Inspektur Jean, ada apa ?" tanya Irvin berbalik melihat Jean karena Jean menepuk pundaknya, memberikan hormat dan menggaruk kepalanya.

"Maaf mengganggu kalian," ucap Jean menunduk. Rivaille memberikkan decihan dan pandangan yang tertuju kepada Jean dan hal itu membuat Jean tambah gugup. "Saya Cuma ingin memberitahukan bahwa sehabis pertemuan ini, Wali kota ingin bertemu dengan anda."

"Wali kota ? Ada apa ?" tanya Irvin bertopang dagu sambil memberikan pandangan penuh pertanyaan.

"Katanya Anaknya menghilang, Inspektur." Dengan pelannya Jean memberikkan informasi itu. Irvin memiringkan kepalanya. Ia kembali ke wajah Rivaille yang tersenyum sinis mendengar suara Jean, ia mengangguk seraya bertepuk tangan.

"Tunggu. Bukankah seharusnya ajuan pelaporan anak hilang diberitahukan setelah korban menghilang dalam 24 jam ?"

"Berita ini sudah tersebar luas ke media, Pak. Sehingga harus ada tindakkan dari kita," ujar Jean memberikkan ponselnya. "Korban terakhir kali berada di acara penggelangan dana dan saya menemukan foto ini."

Jean menekan tangannya ke layar ponselnya, menekan _icon _Internet.

"... foto dia bersama seorang pelacur terkenal di kalangan pemerintah, Petra Ral."

Irvin sekejap langsung menatap tajam kearah Rivaille, tidak percaya dengan ucapan Jean.

"Woah ! Cepat sekali kerja anak buahku ! Padahal aku baru saja bilang Kode Adam." Rivaille tertawa melihat mimik wajah yang dibuat oleh Irvin dan Jean.

"Rivaille ! Petra Ral itu orang yang bekerja di kedai kopi yang dulu bukan ?" tanya Irvin, menginginkan jawaban dari Rivaille untuk mengklarisifikasikan ingatan lamanya.

"Ya," Rivaille menghela nafas. "Wanita sialan itu beralih profesi setelah aku keluar dari kepolisian. Aku suruh dia menjadi pelacur." Ucap Rivaille dengan entengnya, tanpa beban.

"Dengan gampangnya ?" tanya Irvin dengan penuh pertanyaan di benaknya.

"Kalau dia sukses menjadi pelacur, aku akan menikahi dia."

"Kau gila !" seru Eren memasukki ruangan itu, melihat pandangan yang diberikan oleh Jean dan Irvin.

Rivaille mendengus, ia tertawa melihat Eren dan kembali mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Aku sudah sering mendengar sebutan itu," ucap Rivaille dengan tenang. "Terima kasih banyak, Dokter Eren Jaeger."

Irvin membisiki sesuatu ke telinga Jean, memberi tahukan bahwa ia tidak akan bertemu dengan wali kota dan ia memilih untuk ke kedai kopi yang dulu merupakan tempat kerja Petra Ral. Irvin beranggapan bahwa mungkin Benjamin Steeves disekap di tempat itu.

Jean mengangguk dan membalas pesan singkat dan mengikuti Irvin yang meninggalkan Rivaille dan Eren.

* * *

Mikasa tetap memandangi wajah Rivaille yang tenang menerima hujaman dari Eren. Walaupun Jean memanggil namanya dengan lantang dan Irvin menunggu Mikasa di ambang pintu, Mikasa tetap terpaku dengan wajah Rivaille.

Mungkin hari ini adalah hari pertamanya Mikasa melihat seorang Rivaille yang memiliki cap 'Psikopat'. Namun, entah rasanya, ia pernah melihat sesosok pria ini. Entah cuma bayangannya saja atau apa, ia merasa bahwa ia sungguh mengenali pria itu.

Walaupun samar-samar ingatannya, walaupun rasa traumatik akan masa lalunya menghalangi jalannya untuk mengingat momentum keluarganya.

Ia mendedukasi bahwa ia memiliki hubungan dengan pria ini sebelum kedua orang tuanya tewas.

* * *

**[ A / N ] : Maaf atas keterlambatan jadwal update fanfic ini ! Seharusnya saya sudah update pada tanggal 25 malah tanggal 28 ;;;; /nein**

**Sekarang saya berencana untuk mengupdate fic ini dalam satu bulan, dua chapter UOWOWO /nein**

**Semoga chap ini bisa dimengerti sama kalian semua /gadapetide/plaked.**

**SAYA MEMPERPANJANG WORDSNYA DAN SAYA SUNGGUH BANGGA SOALNYA SATU CHAP MENGHASILKAN 3K WORDS ;;; V ;;;**

**Marco dan lainnya bakal ada beberapa chap lagi, saya bakal menceritakan kisah cinta /no Jean dan Marco ;; BUT Marco dan Jean itu beda divisi loh /no.  
**  
**Oh iya, saya datang ke AFAID Day 2, ada yang ngeliat cewek pake kaus japan putih dan tas merah arsenal ? Kalo liat, itu saya! /no**

**Saya dibelikan wig coklat sama orangtua saya loh! /nein. Rencananya saya mau jadi Eren entah kapan atau Hori Senpai dari Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun. Saya lagi suka Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun /nozakimyhusbandoafteragatasoujirou/**

**TERIMA KASIH ATAS REVIEW, FAVORITES, FOLLOWS ATAU MAMPIR UNTUK MEMBACA FIC INI, SAYA TERHARU /no**

**Minna-san, sebuah review sangat berguna bagi perkembangan dunia menulis, bagi saya sebuah review sungguh berguna bagi masa depan saya /no. Semoga kalian puas dan menulis review di kolom review /nein.**

**_See you at next chapter or next fic, Bye!~_**

_**Yours **_**_sincerely,_**

**_Amelia Hamish._**

* * *

**Jawab-Jawab Review(s)**

Dari chapter sebelumnya :

_**Daiki Hanna :**_Harus ada kata cebol sialan /nein  
Sekarang sebulan update 2 chapter kok :3~

_**Rivaille Yuki Gasai 2 :**_AKU KEMBALI KOUHAI /no. Commander Handsome ternyata bertemu dengan Levi, tapi Armin ternyata asisten Hanji. Pasti nanti kedepan ada scene Armin-Irvin ;3~  
AKHIRNYA ADA YANG NGESHIP JEANKASA. memang Jean menggambar his dream girl, tapi di OVA 2 lebih mencondong ke Jean x Sasha bukan ? Jeanbo ternyata bisa ketemu sama orang ia gambar, kapan aku ketemu sama OC yang aku gambar ;;;; /nein  
WORDS TAMBAH BANYAK KOUHAI EHEHEE  
BENTAR LAGI NAIK UWU ada scene Riren, Eruhan dan sebagainya yang menjurus ke arah vulgar :3~  
Nah, pertanyaan Levi dan Mikasa itu bersaudara harus saya jawab di lain chap ;; gomen ne ;;;  
Makasih loh udah review :"3

_**Lawliet Vert :**_Saya lanjutkan senpai :""""3  
Makasih loh senpai nunggu scene jeankasa-nya ;;;  
WOAH, MAKASIH UDAH DIBILANG FIC BERKARAKTER.  
Iya, terima kasih atas masukkannya, Saya bakal banyak wordsnya sehingga fic ini dapat berjalan dengan cepat namun tidak cepat-cepat amat /no.  
Rivaille seperti anak kecil merupakan impian saya, sungguh :)))  
Seperti jawaban review sebelumnya, saya belum bisa jawab ;;; gomen ;;  
THANK YOU SENPAI SEMOGA CHAP INI SESUAI DENGAN HARAPAN ANDA.


	5. Chapter 5 : Faith

**Battlefield  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**Warning : AU. Levi!Pyscho. OOC. Typo(s)**

**Rated : M karena mengandug umpatan yang kasar. Mengandung konten vulgar dan seks.**

**Written by : Amelia Hamish**

**[ A / N] : Rating naik HOHOHO  
**

* * *

_**Chapter 5 : Glaube / Faith  
**_

* * *

Pukul tujuh pagi lewat lima belas menit, sesosok perempuan telah berdiri anggun di depan cermin besar yang terpasang di lemari pakaiannya. Rambut coklat karamel sebahunya ia gerai, tidak seperti biasanya.

Hari ini hari libur, maka saat ini ia hanya mengenakan baju hangat bahan rajut kebesaran berwarna hijau dengan celana kain berwarna hitam menutupi kakinya, ia tersenyum kecil dan mengambil kacamatanya, dipakainya.

Hanji melangkah keluar dari kamarnya—salah satu kamar di rumahnya yang megah bagaikan istana luas—ia tidak sedang di kampus, mengajar atau meneliti beberapa penemuan yang ia lakukan dengan beberapa asistennya, Moblit dan Armin.

Wanita dewasa itu menemukan suaminya yang terdiam di sofa keluarga dengan sebuah koran di tangannya, koran hari ini. Hanji sudah menduga bahwa suaminya akan melakukan tradisi mengawali akhir pekan dengan sebuah koran dan kopi di sebelahnya, menemaninya. Dia duduk disebelahnya dan menaruh kepalanya di pundaknya, "Selamat pagi." ujarnya menghirup wangi maskulin yang menjadi salah satu ciri khas pria disampingnya.

"Selamat pagi. Bagaimana tidurmu ?" Tanya pria disampingnya, menaruh telapak tangannya yang besar di puncak kepala istrinya. Sang istri tersenyum lebar dan semakin terlelap di pundak pria itu.

"Bermimpi itu ternyata melelahkan," ucapnya menghela nafasnya. "Tapi realitas lebih melelahkan daripada mimpi."

"Kalimat yang bagus, Hanji. Kau harus menulis itu di kata pengantar buku terbitanmu yang baru." Komentar suaminya sambil tertawa kecil ketika melihat istrinya yang menggelembungkan pipinya, bertanda bahwa dia tidak suka dengan ungkapan dari suaminya itu.

"Kau tidak sarapan ?" Tanyanya mengubah posisinya, menaruh kepalanya di paha sang suami, merasakan bahan kasar celana jins yang menjadi bantalnya sementara.

"Tidak. Terima kasih. Sebentar lagi aku akan ke kantor, Nile Dok akan berkunjung, harus ada persiapan mental dan fisik."

Dia tertawa kecil dan memukul suaminya, "Kau terlalu berlebihan," Dia mengucapkan hal itu sebagai guyonan semata. "Pria brengsek itu ingin mengajak berdebat lagi, eh ?"

Pria itu mengangguk dan menaruhkan tangannya di atas wajah Hanji.

"Lebih tepatnya, dia ingin mengajak suamimu ke pesta pelantikan kepala partai yang dia sponsori. Kemungkinan besar pelaku dari penculikan anak wali kota dan penjabat lainnya akan datang ke pesta itu." Ujarnya dengan menghela nafas, memijat keningnya yang berkerut membayangkan situasi kehidupan sosialitas yang sangat berbeda dengan kondisinya sekarang, damai dan tenang.

Mereka berdua sudah membayangkan asap rokok melayang-layang, bau tengik champange yang menarik para kaum adam untuk berpesta pora tanpa batas, juga pembicaraan tidak jelas antara para kaum hawa akan trend fesyen yang tidak Irvin ikuti perkembangannya, mungkin karena sifat istrinya yang bertolak belakang sekaligus aneh bagi perempuan seumurannya.

"Jangan sekali-kali mencoba untuk merokok. Merokok dapat menurunkan kualitas milikmu." Dia bangkit dari posisinya, mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke wajah pria yang berada tepat di depannya.

"Namun kuatintas dan kecepatan tidak." Pria itu memberi senyuman menggiurkan ala om-om tua menggoda seorang anak kecil yang polos, pedofil.

Wanita itu tertawa dan menepuk dada bidang yang telah dilapisi oleh kemeja biru dengan dasi berwarna merah, menutupi tubuhnya yang telah terlatih karena faktor persyaratan.

"Kalau kau ingin memiliki keturunan, kualitas itu lebih terpenting," ucapnya mengendurkan dasi merah suaminya, memutarkan jari telunjuknya di bibir sang suami. "Kecepatan itu hal kedua setelah itu."

Pupil membesar ketika mendengar kalimat itu, mengangkat salah satu alis tebalnya, "Demi Tuhan, Zoe. Kau baru saja membersihkan diri dan kau ingin kotor," dia tertawa melihat wajah istrinya yang mencoba membuat wajah menggoda. "Kau memang idiot Zoe."

"Kau juga, bodoh, kakek tua bangka."

"Begitukah ? Terima kasih. Saya permisi ingin bekerja, menggoda sersan baru. Dia cantik ngomong-ngomong."

"Kau tidur di sofa malam ini !" Seru Hanji sambil tertawa. Irvin tersenyum dan menyuruh Hanji untuk memakaikan dasinya kembali.

* * *

Petra Ral memiringkan bibirnya sedikit, mengulas senyuman kecil yang samar untuk dilihat oleh rekan kerjanya yang sedang duduk termenung dengan sebuah kaleng bir di tangannya, ia tersenyum setelah mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu ia bersama korban ketiga yang mereka tangkap semalam.

Dalam genggaman tangan yang masih terlapisi oleh sarung tangan itu terdapat sebuah kartu yang berbentuk bunga dengan pita merah, warna kesukaannya.

"Hei, Petra," ucap rekan kerjanya yang meneguk cairan liquid alkohol ke kerongkongannya. "Foto-foto yang tadi kapan kau sebarkan ?"

Petra yang masih terdiam, memandang kartu itu akhirnya bergeming, mendekati rekan kerjanya yang duduk di sofa dengan manis.

"Mungkin sehabis bersih-bersih tubuh," ujarnya duduk di sebelah rekan kerjanya dan meminta bir kaleng itu dan meminumnya. "Sehabis itu, kau kirim mereka ke gadis itu."

Oluo mengangguk dan tertawa kecil.

"Kau tahu. Milik Louis Jefferson itu sangat kecil. Memang enak ?" Tanya Oluo sambil tertawa melihat mimik wajah Petra yang memerah dan memukul pundaknya.

"Mou ! Kalau saja Rivaille tidak menyuruhku untuk bermain dengan dia, aku lebih memilih milik Rivaille !" Dia menggelembungkan pipinya dan mencubit Oluo yang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Tangan besar sang rekan yang menggenggamnya, tangan satunya yang sedang memegang sebuah kartu, pakaian lama sebelum melakukan hubungan intim yang ia kenakan, sebuah pemandangan dinding yang penuh dengan foto-foto dirinya dengan korban berhubungan intim, angin lembut dari kipas angin yang membelai rambut keemasannya.

"Nanti kau akan pergi kemana ?" Tanya Sang Rekan memperhatikan dirinya yang tertunduk, masih malu memandang tubuh mulusnya yang terpajang di dinding.

"Ke rumah Irvin Smith." Jawab Petra melepaskan tangan Oulo dan berdiri, berjalan untuk mencabut hasil jepretan foto yang posisinya jelek.

"Eh, Irvin Smith ? Dia musuh kita, ngomong-ngomong." Tanya Oulo meneguk birnya dan membuang ke lantai tanpa memperdulikan Petra yang marah karena kebersihan yang tidak terjaga itu.

"Hanya ingin berkunjung, dia menyukai kopiku seperti Rivaille." Komentarnya.

""Hooo. Terus, acara hari minggu di Hall Trost jadi ?" Tanya Oulo sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya ke sofa empuk yang ia duduki sedari tadi.

"Tentu saja bodoh ! Irvin pasti datang," ucapnya membuka tangannya, membaca kartu yang merupakan surat undangan dari pemilik acara, pria langganannya.

"Asal kau tahu, Irvin Smith itu tampan loh ! Tapi sayang, dia sudah punya istri." Wajahnya mengkerut mengingat ucapan anak buah Rivaille lainnya yang mengatakan bahwa Irvin Smith sedang menangani kasus Benjamin Steeves.

"Kau bukannya ingin merebut suami istri orang, eh ?" Dia berceletuk.

"Sialan kau. Hatiku hanya untuk Rivaille seorang !" Dia memutarkan tubuhnya, berprilaku seperti seorang gadis kecil yang sedang bersenandung.

"Dasar pelacur bayaran labil." komentarnya sambil tertawa dan lidahnyapun kegigit, ia meringis kesakitan sedangkan Petra tertawa membahana.

* * *

Terkadang, akan ada waktunya kehidupan seseorang mencapai titik tertinggi dari kurva kehidupannya yang mereka jalani selama di dunia fana.

Masa di mana masalah menjerat raganya, mengambil hak asasi manusianya; kebebasan. Puncak permasalahannya telah mengoyak fisik dan batinnya yang masih labil karena faktor umur yang mendukung.

Masa di mana semua bertolak 360° dari kehidupan awalnya; kehidupan normal tanpa pria pendek yang memiliki rasa angkuh dan martabat yang tinggi—seperti burung yang membentangkan sayapnya menuju langit tanpa batas— menjaga imajenya untuk tidak diinjak-injak oleh dirinya.

Dia sudah cukup merasakan masa monoton di dalam kehidupannya; tidak ada tantangan, selaras dengan kehendaknya yang dulu.

Dan disinilah masa di mana badai sudah datang, menerjang semua yang berhadapan dengannya.

Kurva perjalanan hidupnya yang pada awalnya bergaris lurus seperti orang mati telah menaik tinggi, yang pada awalnya terus monoton, telah memiliki variasi warna.

Dia memang tidak menyukai pria cebol sialan itu. Dia tidak menyukai sifatnya.

Tapi, apa boleh buat, pria cebol sialan itu toh pasiennya.

* * *

Dia duduk termenung dengan sebuah buku Hitler di depannya, tangannya menggengam sebuah pulpen dengan secangkir kopi hangat di sebelahnya.

Awak media yang sedang sibuk meliput riwayat calon istrinya, mengulas kehidupan calon istrinya yang pada awalnya sangat damai, namun berubah sejak dirinya masuk ke kehidupan wanita belia itu.

Menyangkut anak buah, dia memiliki keluhan.

Anak buahnya yang yunior maupun senior — dia berpikir bahwa mereka dapat bekerja sendiri — mengecewakan dirinya, walaupun beberapa dari mereka memenuhi ekspektasinya. Mereka memerlukan pemimpin.

Sekalipun mereka yang senior —yang memiliki keluarga— rupanya saat melihat sosok dirinya, mereka tetaplah membungkuk sopan dan tidak mau menatap wajahnya.

Kalimat 'Yang Muda harus menghormati Yang Tua" telah berganti jika dikaitkan oleh pria pendek dengan tataan rambut ala militer, Rivaille.

Setelah dia dibekam di sel, dia berpikir semuanya tetaplah sama, pikir Rivaille yang memperhatikan rutinitas seorang Dokter Eren Jaeger muda.

Meskipun hari demi hari telah lewat, menit demi menit telah berlalu, sekalipun detik demi detik telah berakhir, bagi Rivaille yang tinggal di sel pribadinya sudah hafal dengan jadwal berkunjung dokter muda itu.

Senyum terpaksa itu tetap tersungging di wajah pria yang mengakui bahwa kejeniusan miliknya, sapaan setiap dia masuk ke sel itu selalu mengisi harinya yang membosankan, hanya bersama buku dan otaknya yang menyusun rencana kriminalnya.

Mendecak kesal, lelaki berambut pendek itu melangkah dengan buku Hitler kesayangan yang tersampir di genggamannya. Garis wajahnya keras sekaligus dingin, membuat tatapan penuh ketakutan bila seseorang masuk keselnya, kecuali Dokter Eren. Menghiraukan pandangan yang lama kelamaan membuatnya jengah, ia terus saja melangkah menuju pintu sel, menunggu Dokter itu untuk tiba.

Sesuai dugaan, dokter muda itu datang, dengan seorang wanita muda yang memiliki nama 'Annie Leondhart'

Ia menyeringai, wanita ini pasti mencoba memberitahu keadaan diluar dapat menghibur dirinya.

Ia membukakan pintunya, memberi jalan kepada mereka untuk masuk, "Selamat siang, Dokter. Buku yang kau berikan sudah kuselesaikan," ujarnya melirik ke arah Annie yang berdeham di belakang Eren. "Sialnya, bagian terpenting terkena kopi sialan. Buku itu tidak berguna, aku minta ganti."

"Hah ? Kau merusak buku itu !?" seru Eren mengambil buku dari tangan Rivaille, mengacuhkan tatapan Annie yang memandang mereka berdua dengan gelenggan. "Ini buku perpustakaan ! Sialan !" Umpatnya, jari jemarinya membuka setiap halaman dan mencari halaman yang dimaksud oleh Rivaille.

Pusat perhatian Eren terjatuh kepada buku itu, melupakan tujuan dirinya untuk berkunjung Rivaille. Dia malah keluar dari ruangan itu, mengambil ponselnya dari kantung celananya dan mencoba menghubungi Armin untuk meminta maaf atas buku perpustakaan kampus milik Armin rusak.

Annie yang ditinggalkan oleh Eren hanya bisa berdeham, menunggu lawan bicaranya untuk angkat bicara. Dia memang sangat canggung jika dia bertemu dengan pria ini, mungkin karena ayahnya pernah bekerja dengannya dan uang jerih payah dari ayahnya adalah milik Rivaille seorang.

Helaan nafas dari Rivaille terdengar di daun telinga yang masuk ke gendang telinga Annie. Terdapat atmosfir berat di ruangan itu.

"Tolong tutup pintunya, bocah ingusan." Sebuah suara kini mengakhiri keheningan sementara yang sungguh membuat diri Annie canggung. Dia mengangguk dan menutup pintu berat itu, membiarkan bunyi gesekan pintu dengan lantai yang membuat telinga Rivaille sedikit ngilu.

Rivaille duduk di posisi biasa, duduk dengan kedua tangan di lipatkan di tangan dan dirinya yang bersender di tembok.

_"Well ?_"

Ah.

"Nyonya Ral memberi tahuku melalui ponsel bahwa dia akan segera bertemu dengan istrinya Irvin Smith, Hanji Smith. Tuan Jin juga memberi tahu jika rencana di acara di Hall Trost yang akan diselenggarakan tiga hari lagi hampir selesai, hanya butuh beberapa penyempurnaan." ucap Annie, dia menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan cara memandang karpet, menunggu jawaban dari laporan Annie.

Yang ditunggu hanya mengangguk dan menghela nafas, "Baiklah. Semua sesuai rencana yang kubilang kepadamu bukan ?"

"Ya tuan. Mereka semua mengerti dengan rencana anda, kemungkinan besar presentase keberhasilan diatas 89 persen." sahut Annie sambil mengangkat kepalanya, memandang Rivaille yang masih dalam posisi awal, mengamati langit-langit. Kini, melihat senyuman—lebih tepatnya senyuman menyeringai—atasannya kembali, Annie sedikit bersyukur, dia berpikir bahwa Rivaille tidak marah akan ucapan 'penyempurnaan.'

Tangan Rivaille melambai-lambai ke arah Annie, "Ah, baiklah, kau boleh pergi bocah" ujarnya seperti mengusir sebuah tikus kecil. Annie mengangguk dan hendak membuka pintu sebelum Rivaille memanggilnya kembali.

"Tolong panggil Dokter sialan itu setelah itu, bocah. Aku masih ada urusan dengan dia."

Dia mengangguk dan meninggalkan Rivaille sendirian, meninggalkan Rivaille yang masih memasang senyuman menyeringai.

* * *

Kantor polisi yang berdesakan,dipenuhi oleh orang yang sanak kemari berlalu, tidak kunjung berhenti. Bau tengik kopi yang mengumpul di udara, menyatu dengan oksigen yang mereka hirup, asap rokok yang melayang dengan bunyi dering telepon berderu memecah langit, membuat riuh suasana.

Posisi tertinggi di kepolisian atau instansi terpercaya terkadang menjadi mainan untuk sang penguasa negara, memberi suap berupa harta. Meskipun begitu, ambisi seorang pria klimis jakung dengan suara bariton bernama Irvin Smith tidak dapat diganggu gugat. Walaupun seorang politikus pernah memberikannya sebuah koper yang berisi uang; uang untuk menyembunyikan bukti konkret sebuah pembunuhan terhadap rekan kerjanya yang dialami oleh seorang politikus di negaranya.

"Ambisinya memang tidak dapat diganggu gugat oleh siapapun; apapun jabatannya.

Irvin Smith menggaris bawahkan dua momen yang paling krusial selama dia hidup di dunia di buku hariannya sebagai seorang Kepala Inspektur divisi pertama wilayah Trost; (1) Menikah dengan Hanji Zoe, professor sekaligus sahabatnya semasa kuliah. (2) Kembalinya Rivaille ke wilayah Trost.

Pintu menuju ruangan yang paling pojok di lantai dua itu terbuka, menampilkan seorang Irvin Smith yang duduk manis dengan sebuah catatan di depannya, kopi hitam beserta senjata miliknya di sebelah gelas kopi itu.

"—Hei Bung."

"—Sihlakan duduk, kawan."

"—Ah, terima kasih." Seorang pria yang telah berumur bersurai hitam itu menanggapi bahasa sopan Irvin.

Irvin mengangguk dan tersenyum, melingkari tanggal di jurnalnya.

Sepasang mata itu segera menghadap berkas yang dilempar oleh pria itu ke atas jurnalnya. Sebagian berisi laporan mengenai target yang diincar oleh Irvin.

"Dia sudah bertindak." ujar pria Nile yang memandang wajah berkerut Irvin yang membaca artikel-artikel mengenai calon istri mantan rekan kerjanya itu.

Nile menyingkirkan artikel yang hanya berisi tulisan-tulisan betapa puasnya layanan yang diberikan oleh seorang Petral Ral. Mengambil sebuah map transparan yang berisi foto-foto yang tidak senonoh—foto hubungan intim dengan korban penculikan.

Foto-foto menunjukkan kedua mata mereka yang ditutup dengan tali hitam, atau sejenis kain gelap yang tidak bisa di identifikasikan dengan tatapan mata belaka, tubuh terikat dengan tali-tali yang tidak jelas bahannya, posisi tubuh wanita muda itu di atas mereka; membuka jenjang kakinya dan memperlihatkan betapa indahnya organ kelamin korbannya. Di foto lainnya mengulas benda-benda atau disebut sebagai _sex toys_. Mungkin Nile dapat menjabarkan benda-benda yang dipakai oleh pelacur ini, namun Irvin tampak tidak peduli dengan benda yang dipakai oleh pelacur itu.

Dari keseluruhan dua puluh dua foto, setiap korban memiliki bekas cakaran maupun bengkak karena tebasan dari alat milik pelacur itu. Letaknya pun berragam. Ada yang di punggung, leher, dada, daun telinga, tengkuk, lengan dan lain-lainnya.

Sejujurnya, Nile yang memperhatikan wajah Irvin tanpa mimik wajah itu membuatnya sedikit aneh; hei. Mana mungkin ada pria yang tahan melihat foto berhubungan intim seperti itu ? Pasti ada hormon yang mendorong untuk melakukan kegiatan itu, meskipun itu hanya sebuah foto seorang wanita telanjang yang disekspos luas.

"Hoi, Irvin," ucap Nile pelan sambil berdeham, menggaruk tengkuknya. "Jangan bilang kau ketagihan melihat tubuh menawan wanita itu, ingat kau sudah punya is—"

"Dia itu tunangan Rivaille, Nile."

"HAA ? Pria seperti dia bisa bertunangan dengan dewi seks itu ?" Wajahnya melonggo; tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya.

"Sejujurnya, wanita ini adalah kolegaku, aku mengenalnya sebelum dia seperti ini," sahut Irvin menaruh foto-foto itu berserakan di meja kerjanya, memijat keningnya dan mengatur nafasnya. "Dia seorang penjual kopi yang berbeda blok dengan kantor kepolisian kami dulu. Aku yang mengajak Rivaille untuk mencicip olahan kopi di kedai itu dan kami ketagihan."

"HAA?!"

"Demi Tuhan, model rambutmu yang berantakan telah membuat pola pikirmu berantakan juga," Irvin tertawa melihat Nile yang memiringkan kepalanya, memasang wajah binggung. "Kami ketagihan akan racikan bubuk kopinya, bodoh."

"Sialan kau. Rambut ini sedang trend di kalangan anak muda!" Irvin tertawa kecil. Nile berdeham kembali, "Dan potongan rambutmu terlalu kuno, tidak mungkin ada wanita muda yang milirikmu."

"Hoo, baguslah. Hanji tidak akan menendang milikku sambil berkata 'Berhentilah tebar pesona, Inspektur mesum yang tampan' kalau tidak ada wanita muda yang milirkku."

"Haha! Dia suka menendang milikmu kalau kau dia cemburu, eh ?"

Irvin berdeham dan menghela nafas disaat Nile tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai memukul meja.

"Nile. Fokus dengan pekerjaan kita," komentar Irvin mengerjapkan matanya. "Wanita ini sudah terkenal, sering disewa oleh kaummu. Bagaimana caranya kau menghubunginya ?" Manik biru menatap Nile yang membeku seketika, terhanyut oleh pertanyaan spontan oleh Irvin.

Nile menenguk ludahnya sendiri, mengatupkan tangannya di depan dadanya dan berpikir senjenak, berpikir cara untuk mejawab pertanyaan Irvin yang sebenarnya ada benarnya; bagaimana wanita itu dihubungi ? Tentu dia tidak mempunyai nomor telepon maupun alamat e-mail wanita itu.

"—aku tidak tahu soal itu Irvin. Aku hanya mengsponsori acara ini. Ketua partai ini, dulu dia adalah temanku. Saat dia tahu bahwa aku adalah seorang pengacara, dia meminta bantuanku untuk berkampanye—"

"—kau tidak di—"

"—Aku bukan koruptor Irvin ! Sialan kau. Keparat," Umpatan Nile dikeluarkan dengan setengah berteriak, mungkin anak buah Irvin yang berlalu lalang dapat mendengar sumpahan-sumpahan dari bibir kasar Nile. "Kalau aku seorang koruptor, tidak mungkin bukan aku bisa bertemu denganmu yang anti korupsi ?"

Mengangguk mengiyakan, Irvin mengambil salah satu dari foto yang berserakan dibatas mejanya, mencari _clue_ ala detektif fiksional yang terkenal. Jari-jemari yang memegang rahang keras miliknya, memperhatikan setiap detail foto yang sangat vulgar itu.

Nile mengertakan jari, "Disana nanti ada sebuah permainan dengan sebutan '_Card Drinking Game'_," Nile memandang wajah Irvin yang berubah seketika, kartu; permainan kesukaannya. "Aku sudah mendedukasi bahwa kau akan bereaksi seperti itu, kawan."

Senyum penuh arti mengembang di paras tampan itu. Sepasang manik safir bersinar cemerlang, namun penuh muslihat dibalik pancaran sinar mata itu.

"Apa hadiahnya ?" Irvin kembali fokus kepada foto-foto itu, memperhatikan posisi wanita jalang yang mempermainkan korbannya.

"Kau bisa melakukan seks dengan wanita itu," ujar Nile dengan santai. Sementara itu, sang inspektur klimis menyeringai,merasa tertantang. "Kau bisa memanfaatkan kejeniusanmu dalam bidang permainan otak, Irvin. Kalau kau menang, kau bisa _selingkuh _dengan tunangan Rivaille. Seperti melakukan balas dendam, bukan ?"

Mendengar itu, Irvin mengambil senjatanya, di arahkannya moncong pistolnya ke pilipis sahabat lamanya. Sementara yang bersangkutan hanya duduk manis di atas kursi dengan wajah yang tidak sama sekali terkejut, hanya tersentak ketika moncong pistol yang dingin mengenai pelipis kanannya.

"Aku tidak sehina babi, sobat. Aku _tidak _mau berselingkuh, terutama dengan _tunangan _mantan rekanku," Suara bariton membahana di ruangan yang kecil dan penuh dengan lemari-lemari besi dan poster-poster berisi foto pelaku kasus kejahatan. "Aku bisa memanfaatkan momen itu kalau aku menang sobat."

"Hanya bertanya mengapa dia menjadi pelacur, hm?" tanya Nile tertawa menepis pistol dari pelipisnya, menertawakan penyertaan Irvin yang terang-terangan. "Kau bisa terbuai kawan. Dia itu dewi seks negara ini ! Mana ada orang yang tidak tergoda untuk melakukan apa pria lakukan."

"Aku berani bertaruh. Kau berani, Dok ?" Tenang, selayak Raja yang duduk di singgasananya, mendengarkan argumentasi perdana menteri dengan anggota pemerintahannya.

Sang pengacara tersenyum semakin lebar. Matanya menatap lurus lawan bicaranya yang juga jenius seperti musuh yang hendak mereka hadapi dikemudian hari.

"Tentu, sobat." Jeda sejenak, memberi waktu untuk lawan bicaranya menarik tantangan bertaruh. "Apa yang kau ingin pertaruhkan ?"

"Ini batang leherku, seretlah saya ke pojokan itu dan potonglah leherku malam setelah pesta itu, jika aku terbukti berselingkuh." ucap Irvin menunjukkan pojokan yang dituju. "Apa yang anda taruhkan, kawan ?"

Dan Nile terpaku. Ia resah setengah mati, dia tidak menyukai keadaan seperti ini. Ia benci mengakui bahwa dia tidak serius akan ajakan bertaruh ini.

"Status. Harta. Jabatanku, kau boleh mengambilnya, sobat." Dia tidak serius dengan ucapannya, sumpah demi Tuhan yang berkuasa atas bumi dan semesta yang tidak diketahui.

Irvin tersenyum miris, "Aku tidak membutuhkan harta, jabatan dan apapun itu," Dia memang serius. Serius adalah kata mutlak bagi Irvin Smith, Inspektur Kepala Divisi Satu wilayah Trost. "Aku hanya butuh kau berhenti mengsponsori pemerintahan sialan, tidak usah munafik seperti mereka."

Mungkin saja—mungkin, Irvin Smith dan Rivaille itu sama ala kadarnya, mereka saling benci pemerintahan, membenci kemunafikkan homo sapiens.

Pertanyaannya; mengapa Rivaille memilih jalan kejahatan untuk membasmi orang-orang yang berstatus pemerintah ?

Jawabannya; tidak diketahui.

"Ah, sial. Aku tahu kau akan menang dalam pertaruhan idiot ini, Irvin," ucap Nile dengan helaan nafas. "Tidak ada gunanya. Membuang waktu."

"Kau sudah bertaruh tuan, tidak ada kata kembali." Irvin tersenyum menaruh senjatanya kembali ke tempat rahasianya.

"Sialan. Kau memang manusia yang cerdik, Irvin," Dia tertawa kecil, menerima ejekan sekaligus pujian untuk telinganya. "Seharusnya kau serius ingin menjadi pengacara, kita bisa menjadi rekan yang tidak terkalahkan."

"Ah, menjadi polisi adalah ambisiku sejak saat itu, kawan," Dia tertawa dan melupakan tujuan utama Nile datangke kantornya. "Aku sudah berjanji di depan nisan Ayahku."

* * *

**BRUUUK!**

Mata kelabu itu mendongkak ke sumber suara, melihat seorang Dokter Eren Jaeger yang membawa setempukan buku yang menyamai gunung.

"Buku baru, Rivaille," ujar Pria itu menghela nafasnya, mengeluh akan betapa berat buku yang dibawa. "Buku untuk mengganti buku yang terkena kopi itu."

Ah, Tanpa diberi tahu Rivaille mengetahui bahwa buku yang tertera di sebelahnya itu adalah buku pelepas kebosanannya itu. Alihalih tangannya mengambil buku yang berada dipuncaknya, melihat judul buku yang hendak dia baca; 'Menantang Diktator : Konspirasi Rahasia Anti-Hitler'. Dia tersenyum mengulas kebahagian yang merupakan hal aneh bagi Eren karena dia tidak pernah melihat dengan matanya bahwa Rivaille tersenyum—biasanya pria itu tersenyum menyeringai.

"Terima kasih, Dokter Jaeger," ucapnya sambil membuka halaman pertama, melihat daftar isi. Buku ini memiliki 25 bab dan hal itu membuat dirinya senang karena dia telah menginginkan buku itu sejak lama. "Maaf jika uang di dompetmu terkuras untuk membeli buku-buku itu."

Eren mengangguk dan bersahut, "Ah, Maaf jika ada buku yang kau tidak suka. Aku tidak tahu kau suka buku apa jadi aku belikan saja yang ada hubungannya dengan Hitler maupun Jerman." Rivaille mengangguk dan membuka halaman setelah daftar isi, bab pertama dari buku itu; 'Oposisi Masyarakat'

Dia duduk disebelah Rivaille yang tidak menganggap keberadaannya itu, dia mendekati Rivaille dan mencoba meilirik ke buku yang dibaca oleh Rivaille. Rivaille menghela nafas dan memberi jarak kepada Eren untuk dapat membaca bukunya bersamanya.

"Ternyata _Sang Konsultan Kriminal _juga memiliki _tunangan_ toh." ucap Eren menekan pengucapan kata 'Sang Konsultan Kriminal' dan 'tunangan'

Mendengar itu, Rivaille menarik kerah kemeja Eren, menatap wajah Eren dengan pandangan yang tidak suka. Eren terkejut dan mencoba untuk memasang wajah tenangnya, namun tidak berefek bagi Rivaille; dia tahu bahwa Eren ketakutan.

"Memang kenapa bocah tengik ? Irvin Smith saja yang disebut sebagai 'Sherlock Holmes masa kini' memiliki istri,mengapa James Moriarty-nya tidak boleh memiliki tunangan ?" ucap Rivaille memandang bola mata ketakutan Eren. Dia merasa sangat berkuasa bila ada seseorang takut akan dirinya. Dia melepaskan tangannya dari kerah kemeja dokter muda itu dan kembali berkutat dengan bukunya yang sempat terbengkalai.

Ingin membalas, Rivaille tersenyum.

"Apa seksualmu ?" tanya Rivaille dengan mantapnya. Eren memandang wajah Rivaille dengan tatapan tajam.

"Tentu saja aku menyukai wanita bodoh !" serunya. sambil menarik kerah kemeja Rivaille, berbalik keadaan. Eren menatap wajah Rivaille, tetap tenang seperti sebelumnya; wajah kasualnya.

"Oh, begitukah ? Aku pikir kau suka sesama jenis karena kau tidak menganggap wanita yang beberapa hari lalu datang kemari bersama Irvin dan rekan prianya yang berwajah kuda itu." ucapnya dengan tenang menepis tangan Eren.

Sebagian dari dirinya ingin marah namun sebagian dari dirinya ingin tertawa sekencang-kencangnya karena koleganya, Jean Kirschtein dibilang berwajah kuda.

Eren memandang pria itu dengan tatapan serius. Rivaille tersenyum menyeringai.

"Ah, tatapan itu," ucap Rivaille menunjuk ke arah wajah Eren. "Tatapan sebuah singa yang ingin memakan mangsanya."

* * *

Seorang istri muda berambut senada dengan iris matanya itu tersenyum senang menatap mawar-mawar yang dia tanam bertumbuh lebat. Meskipun matahari telah berada di atas kepalanya, dia tidak peduli dengan betapa teriknya cahaya matahari yang dipancarkan, dia fokus menjalani rutinitas waktu senggangnya, mempercantik perkarangannya. Pikirnya, rumah sebesar istana itu harus dihiasi oleh pekarangan yang dapat mengimbangi luas tanah rumahnya yang terletak di perumahan sederhana. Terkadang dia membiarkan beberapa ibu-ibu rumah tangga yang mengambill bunganya dengan seizinnya.

Menggali tanah, menaburkan benih, memberikan pupuk, menyirami bunga, memanen bunga yang dia beli tadi pagi di toko bunga terdekat. Sebagian dari bunga itu dia rangkai dengan seni merangkai bunga yang telah dia pelajari semasa kecilnya dengan ibunya yang merupakan guru merangkai bunga. Hal tersebut adalah aktivitasnya di waktu senggangnya.

Dia mendengar suara seorang nenek yang memuji pekarangan rumahnya, tertawa bahagia ketika pekarangan keluarga Smith dipuji dengan bahasa Hiperbola. Dia tampak sangat senang sampai lupa bahwa dia mengelap dahinya yang bercucuran dengan keringat yang mengandung kadar asin yang tinggi dengan sarung tangan penuh bekas tanah. Dia tertawa kecil melihat Nenek itu mendengik ngeri ketika melihat sebuah cacing di dahinya. Meminta maaf karena Nenek itu tidak menyukai serangga dan Nenek itu permisi, ingin menjemput cucunya dari sekolah.

Hanji tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

Ah, Anak dan Cucu.

Kapan ya suaminya dan dirinya memiliki anak ? batinya terdiam sesaat, memandang bunga yang dia tanam. Dia langsung menggeleng kepalanya dan berasumsi bahwa panas matahari telah merusak otaknya yang brillian itu.

Dia kembali berkutat dengan proses menanami bunga _Rosa multiflora _di sebelah bunga __Rosa gallica __yang dia tanam sebelumnya.

"Ah, Indahnya !" seru sesosok wanita muda dengan rambut coklat keemasan yang berdiri di depan pintu gerbang rumahnya, melihat Hanji yang berjongkok menanami bunga. Hanji tersenyum kembali, dia senang bahwa pekarangannya dapat dipuji dan dikagumi oleh orang lain yang melintasi sekitar rumahnya.

Dia bangkit dari posisinya dan tersenyum gembira melihat wanita itu berjongkok, mendekati bunga, mencium aroma semerbak.

"Anda suka bunga mawar ya ?" tanya Hanji dengan ramah.

Wanita itu mengangguk dan tersenyum;mengulas kebahagian yang sangat disukai oleh Hanji. Hanji tertawa gembira.

"Pekarangan anda indah sekali," Dia terdiam sejenak, melirik ke arah gerbang pintu masuk rumahnya yang tertera nama marga pemilik rumah sekaligus pekarangan ini. "Nyonya Smith !"

Ah, Dia memang tidak menyukai nama marganya maupun nama marga suaminya, dia lebih suka dipanggil dengan nama dapannya.

Sedikit terusik, "Namaku Hanji Smith ! Tolong jangan panggil nama saya dengan Hanji."

"Namaku Petra Ral." ucapnya tersenyum.

Hanji mengangguk dan membuka sarung tangannya, menyodorkan tangannya ke Petra, mengajak wanita muda itu untuk bersalaman.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Petra ! Aku tidak pernah melihat dirimu, apa kamu orang baru disini ?" tanyanya menuju pokok pembicaraan. Dia ikutan berjongkok dan mendekati tubuh Petra.

"Ya ! Aku tinggal beberapa blok dari sini. Aku ingin mengunjungi beberapa tetangga." sahutnya menunjuk ke arah timur.

Hanji mengangguk dan mengizinkan Petra memetik bunganya, menaruh bunga itu di sela rambut dan telinganya.

"Ah, apakah suamimu pulang nanti sore ? Mungkin kamu dan suamimu dapat berkunjung ke rumahku dan kita akan makan malambersama ! Sebagai tanda perkenalan, bagaimana ?" tanya Petra dengan semangat memandang Hanji.

Hanji tertawa kecil dan menggeleng, "Sayang sekali. Sepertinya suamiku akan pulang larut karena ada klien penting di kantornya. Maafkan aku." ucap Hanji.

"Bagaimana dengan anakmu ? Mungkin kita dapat berpesta minum teh ?" tanya Petra memandang pintu utama rumah besar keluarga Smith yang terbuka lebar, menanti seorang anak perempuan atau laki-laki keluar dari sarangnya.

Mendengar itu, Hanji terpaku sebentar dan berkata dengan nada yang sangat rendah,mengharapkan agar Petra yang bersemangat tidak kecewa, "Saya dan suami belum memiliki anak. Bukan karena menjeda kehamilan, hanya saja belum dikasih oleh Tuhan." ujar Hanji sambil tersenyum kecil.

Petra langsung menutup bibirnya dengan tangannya, meminta maaf karena dia tidak mengetahui hal itu.

"Sayang sekali! Padahal tetangga lain berkata bahwa kalian pasangan paling rukun sedunia," Petra memasang wajah prihatin. "Kalian tidak pernah bertengkar dan aku sangat iri akan hal itu !"

Hanji tersenyum bangga ketika mendengar bahwa Petra iri dan tanggapan dari tetangganya yang mengatakan bahwa mereka adalah pasangan paling rukun sedunia.

"Kau tahu, aku sudah ke dokter dan dokter itu mengatakan bahwa rahimku baik-baik saja dan aku masih subur. Dia tertawa ketika mendengar usia pernikahan kami, kami baru menikah dua tahun dan itupun karena kami sibuk, kami jarang bertemu. Memang benar usia pernikahan kami masih muda, tapi umur suamiku tetap beranjak dewasa !" seru Hanji sambil tertawa mengingat pertama kali ke dokter untuk berkonsultasi.

Petra tersenyum.

"Mungkin suamimu yang bermasalah ?"

"Ah, maksudmu ?"

"Mungkin dia infertilit ? Kau berkata kau subur dan tidak ada masalah dengan rahimmu, mungkin dia yang bermasalah ?"

Bagaikan retakan yang disebabkan oleh gempa bumi yang paling besar,membelah dunia menjadi dua bagian; definisi bagi hatinya yang terbelah mendengar kalimat itu. Wajahnya tertekan. Dia tidak bisa berpikir dengan lurus. Memang ada benarnya ucapan wanita yang baru dikenalnya ini.

"T-Tidak mungkin." ucapnya terbata-bata.

"Apakah dia sudah mengecek kadar kualitas spermanya ketika mengantarmu berkonsultasi dengan dokter ? Biasanya pria juga harus mengecek kualitas spermanya." ucap Petra dengan mantapnya; membuat Hanji semakin tertekan.

Ah, Irvin selalu menolak jika ingin di cek kadar kualitasnya.

Dia berkata bahwa dia seratus persen subur dan martabatnya sebagai laki-laki turun bila dia melakukan tes tersebut.

Hanji berlari dengan kencang, meninggalkan Petra yang terdiam terpaku akan tindakan Hanji yang cepat. Meninggalkan dirinya yang tersenyum licik dan memungut pot kecil yang berisi bunga mawar merah yang tidak tahu namanya.

Hei, tidak mungkin bukan ?

Hanji dengan segera mengambil ponselnya,menekan tombol _speed dial_ dan menunggu pria menjadi pokok permasalahan mengakngkat teleponya.

"Irvin. Bisakah kau pulang dengan cepat ?" tanya Hanji dengan cepatnya ketika mendengar suara bariton menjawabnya.

"_Halo __Hanji sayang, aku baru saja selesai menganalisis foto-foto pelaku. Ada apa ? Aku tidak yakin bisa pulang c—"_

"Demi Tuhan Irvin ! Aku ingin kau pulang cepat malam ini ! Tidak ada basa-basi !"

"_Ada apa Hanji ? Tidak usah berte—"_

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu, Smith ! Cepat pulang sebelum aku menyuruh anak buahmu menyeret tubuhmu ke rumah !" teriak Hanji mematikan hubungan teleponnya.

Ah, dia butuh minum.

* * *

**[ A / N ] :**

**MAAFKAN AKU ATAS KETERLAMBATAN JADWAL INI. Entah aku lebih suka menulis di malam minggu ;;;**

**Chapter ini di dedikasikan untuk Papaku yang ulang tahun pada tanggal 20 September. /ah banyak seksnya di dedikasikan untuk papamu, gimana toh/ /plak**

**Semoga chap ini sesuai dengan kategori ekspetasi kalian ;;; walaupun abal-abal /nein**

**Ah, INI CHAP PALING TERPANJANG DEMI TUHAN AKU CAPAI MENULISNYA.**

**MASONYA CHAP INI, AKU CAPAI SENDIRI. OTP AKU KAYAKNYA AKU BIKIN PATHETIC SEKALI.**

**Maafkan kebanyakan Irvin daripada Rivaille;;; /padahal ini fic tentang Rivaille/ sejujurnya, AKU CINTA SAMA SIR COMMANDER EYEBORWS HANDSOME. pengen di frick frack tubuhnya /heh**

**Ah, iya, Aku datang ke Comifuro day 2 bersama temanku yang cosplay jadi Akita Neru. Aku hanya memakai jaket SNK dan membawa tas merah arsenal. Aku lebih sering ke HetaCafe soalnya aku punya kolega di HetaCafe :"3**

**AH SEPERTINYA MONOTON SEKALI CHAP INI PENGEN NANGIS SUMPAH.**

**Ah, sudahlah ;;; semoga chap selanjutnya lebih baik /heh/**

**Peringatan, Chap selanjutnya akan mengandung bahasa kasar, vulgar, seks, konten-konten yang dewasa karena chap selanjutnya akan meliputi pesta di Hall Trost.**

**TERIMA KASIH ATAS REVIEWS YANG MENDUKUNG, FAVORITES, DAN FOLLOWS ATAU MAMPIR KE SINI UNTUK BACA. TERIMA KASIH BANYAAAKKK. LOPE U AS MUCH I LOVE ERWIN/nein.**

**Minna-san, sebuah review sangat berguna bagi peningkatan dunia menulis saya yang ambigu ini. Semoga kalian punya waktu luang untuk menulis beberapa kata untuk mengkritik fic saya atau sekedar membuat saya senang :")**

**See you at next chapter atau next fic ! BYEEE LOPE U AS MUCH I LOVE ERWIN AND NOZAKI /no**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Amelia Hamish**

* * *

**Jawab-jawab Review(s) :**

**_HazelCat11920 :_**

hayo bagian mana refrensi Doctor who dan xmennya /heh. Ya, ada sebagian tapi tidak semuanya /nein.

_** :**_

Hai Ratu! terimakasih udah bilang bagus dan keren! Aku desperate loh :") Maaf kalau masih ada typo yang bertebaran :") Aku tetap writing kok! Makasih! lope u

_**Daiki Hanna**_** :**

Maaf kalau aku bikin pusing di paragraf pertama ;;;  
MAAF KALAU PETRA ITU PELACUR. I MAKE HER PERSONALITY AS BOSS ASS BITCH. IM SORRY  
Dinikahin ga ya... /hah

_**Lawliet Vert**_** :**

Makasih sudah dibilang makin menarik :")  
Ah, saya pada awal-awalnya ingin mencoba style menulis yang baru namun yah ;;; hasilnya jadi aneh dan tidak sesuai dengan keinginan pembaca dan diriku sendiri ;;;; TERIMA KASIH UNTUK MASUKANNYA SENPAI. Semoga style ini lebih sreg daripada sebelumnya GBU SENPAII /waves/

_**Rivaille Yuki Gasai 2**_** :**

YEEEHHH UPDATE LAGI YOO  
Banyak kejutan ya? Aku juga terkejut kok :") /heh  
YAAA IRVIN KAU PARAH BANGET MAU MODUS SAMA ARMIN JAHAT SEKALI KAU BEJAT PEDOFIL /ingetwoidiakarakterkesukaanlu/  
Lepi jahat ya? Nanti aku tendang itunya /heh.  
Terima kasih yaa!  
Ah, aku juga ke comifuro kok! tapi ga ke gjui dan popcon / jjm.

_**Akashi Waifu**_** :**

Hayo yang mana;;; Maafkan aku moffat nyomot dikit /heh.  
Gapapa, aku suka anda ga jadi silent reader! :3  
Makasih! GBU


	6. Chapter 6 : Bird's cage

**Battlefield**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**Warning : AU. Levi!Pyscho. OOC. Bahasa kasar. Vulgar. Typo(s), etc.**

**Rate : M**

**Written by : Amelia Hamish**

**[ A/ N ] : Selesai UTS langsung lanjutin HAHAHA ]**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6 : Bird's cage pt. 1**

* * *

**2 JAM SEBELUM ACARA DIMULAI. **

Eren Jaeger tengah membaca sebuah surat di depan Rivaille yang sedang sibuk membaca buku Perang Eropa jilid II yang ia belikan beberapa hari yang lalu—lebih tepatnya 2 hari yang lalu. Dua sesosok berambut gelap itu duduk berhadapan dalam keheningan—hanya suara gertakan tangan Rivaille di atas meja dan halaman buku tebal yang dibolak-balik.

Eren melototi surat resmi yang dipegangnya dengan gemetaran. Surat itu merupakan sebuah undangan yang akan berlangsung malam ini di Hall Trost. Surat undangan ini baru saja dia dapatkan hari ini dari Suster Annie yang terlambat masuk kerja dengan alasan bahwa dompet miliknya hilang sehingga dia harus melapokan kepada opnum berwajib.

Memang mendadak, namun Eren berpikir secara mendalam bahwa malam ini dia tidak mempunyai pekerjaan—kecuali menjaga cebol yang berada di hadapannya ini.

Sejujurnya, dia sangat menyukai pesta—melepaskan beban dan tanggung jawab sebagai seorang dokter dan menjadi pria yang liar dan haus akan 'kebutuhan yang harus dipenuhi'. Namun, Mikasa sering melarangnya untuk bergabung dengan sahabat-sahabatnya yang nakal tiada main itu. Dia sering berkelahi dengan Mikasa hanya masalah sepele; Mikasa tidak mau Eren pulang dengan bau alkhol yang sangat menusuk indra penciumannya.

Eren menghela nafas, dia tidak boleh memberitahukan Mikasa mengenai undangan d Hall Trost. Lagipula, orang yang mengundangnya ini merupakan Ayah dari bekas pasiennya, dia memiliki alasan untuk pergi jika Mikasa melarangnya.

Setelah dipikir, kemungkinan besar dia tidak mempunyai pasangan untuk menemaninya malam ini. Mikasa Ackerman mungkin akan menolak dengan mentah-mentah; karena dia sangat terobsesi dengan pekerjaan yang sedang ia jalani. Pilihan kedua; Annie Leonhardt. Wanita yang pendiam dan misterius itu bisa saja menemaninya malam ini.

Diraihnya ponsel berwarrna abu-abu tua dari jas putih dokter miliknya dan menekan _speed dial _nomor empat, mengirim pesan singkat untuk suster bertubuh pendek itu.

_To : Annie (weird nose) Leonhardt_

_From : Eren Jaeger_

_Hey Annie. Kau sibuk malam ini ? Bisakah kau menemaniku untuk pergi ke Hall Trost. Kebetulan penyelenggara dari acara itu adalah Bapak William H. Collins. _

Tersenyum seperti anak kecil, mengacuhkan tatapan dingin pria yang duduk dihadapannya. Eren menaruh kepalanya ke meja, menutup matanya yang berat karena membaca sebuah buku mengenai novel fiksi psikologi yang sedang terkenal di generasi muda. Rivaille menutup bukunya dengan keras sehingga membuat pehatian Eren kembali menuju dunia.

"Kau sedang apa, Dokter ?" tanya Rivaille menelusuri wajah tampan Eren yang sedikit lusuh dan kurus; dia mendedukasi bahwa dokter yang sedang menjadi lawan bicaranya ini lupa akan istilah 'makan yang teratur, makan makanan yang mengandung lima sehat dan empat sempurna.'

Eren memberikan Rivaille menaikkan salah satu alisnya, "Eh, Kau berbicara denganku ?" tanyanya polos. Rivaille menggeleng kepalanya.

"Tidak. Aku sedang berbicara dengan dinding sialan," ucap Rivaille sarkastik dan Eren tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja kau bodoh. Memang kau pikir ada orang lain di dalam sel ini kecuali kau dan aku hah ?" Rivaille meninggikan nada suaranya.

"Bisa saja. Maksudku, orang yang sedang memperhatikan kita di balik layar monitor pengawas." ujar Eren menaruh kedua tangannya ke belakang kepalanya.

"Itu tidak dihitung, Dokter sialan."

"Terserah kamu saja, bedebah."

Eren kembali mengerjapkan matanya sebelum ponsel yang tergeletak di meja itu menyala; layar ponsel hidup dan memperlihatkan jelas _wallpaper _yang dia pasang—Dirinya, Mikasa dan Armin semasa kecil.

_From : Annie (weird nose) Leonhardt_

_To : Eren Jaeger_

_Maaf, malam ini saya sibuk dengan latihan Muay Thai. Lagipula, bukankah kau harus menemani tuan Rivaille ? Lebih baik, kau ajak dia bergabung denganmu. Dia membutuhkan kesenangan juga sepertimu, Dokter. Jaga dirimu._

Menaruh ponselnya seperti melemparkan piring yang berisi makanan sampah, dia hanya merngut-rengut karena jawaban dari Annie tidak sesuai dengan perkiraannya.

Pertanyaan:

Haruskah dia mengajak Rivaille ke acara yang terhormat karena kemungkinan besar anggota parlemen dan politisi datang ke acara tersebut ?

Jawaban :

Sebagai kewajiban menjadi Dokter piskis dari Rivaille harus menerima saran dari susternya. Dia harus mengajak Rivaille ke acara tersebut dan bersenang-senang dengannya; tidak meninggalkannya sendirian di tengah kerumunan yang mungkin memandangnya dengan pandangan hina maupun dendam.

Pengecualian :

Apakah Rivaille diizinkan masuk ? Rivaille tidak diundang ke acara ini. Dan lebih utamanya, dia merupakan tamu yang tidak diharapkan oleh kaum borjuis. Bagaimana cara menjelaskan kepada media massa bahwa Rivaille datang bersamanya sebagai... pasien ? kolega ? teman ? atau pasangan ?

Solusi :

Dia hanya perlu mencicipi wine merah di bar yang tersedia di Hall Trost dan bermabuk-mabukkan dengan Rivaille—hidup sebagai seorang sahabat yang menikmati malam muda mereka.

Eren kembali menghela nafas dan membuka bibirnya, "Rivaille. Maukah kau menemaniku untuk datang ke acara yang diadakan oleh William H. Collins ?"

Rivaille mengangkat kedua alis yang sangat tipis itu, bertopang dagu dan menatap tajam ke arah Eren yang melonggarkan kerah kemejanya; merasa terusik dengan tatapan tajam milik Rivaille.

"Kau tahu aku tidak suka politisi munafik bukan ?" Rivaille menekankan kata 'politisi munafik'.

Meneguk ludahnya, Eren mengangguk mengalah dan mendekatkan wajahnya menuju Rivaille.

"Kau butuh hiburan kawan. Lagipula, kau datang denganku. Aku tinggal menjelaskan bahwa kau adalah pasien yang sedang kutangani. Mereka pasti memaklumi kalau aku berbicara seperti itu." Komentar Eren dengan simpel.

"Aku tidak mau berbaur dengan mereka. Aku lebih baik menyendiri di bar dan meminum wine merah mahal milik mereka." Rivaille kembali menyenderkan punggungnya ke dinding.

Eren menepuk kedua tangannya dan memasang wajah sumringah.

"Kau membaca pikiranku, Rivaille ! Aku juga ingin meminum wine merah mereka hingga mereka kehabisan stok seumur hidup mereka." Ujar Eren dengan tertawa renyah karena Rivaille memandang arah lain, seperti menyembunyikan tatapan mata iris hijau toska milik Eren.

Rivaille mengusap hidungnya dengan jari telunjuknya; "Senyuman itu. Kau mengingatkanku dengan seseorang."

"Eh ? Siapa ?"

"Seseorang yang sungguh mirip denganmu. Suatu saat akan kujelaskan."

Eren memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Rivaille yang sepertinya menyembunyikan wajah malunya—seperti gadis yang baru beranjak dewasa.

"Kau pegang janjimu, Rivaille."

"Hn," jawabnya singkat. "Dan Dokter ?"

"Ada apa ?"

"Kau memanggilku dengan nama ada nama embel-embel 'cebol sialan'." Seketika Eren terdiam; menyadari bahwa dia tidak memanggil pasiennya dengan sumpah serapah.

Eren kembali tersenyum lebar, "Aku menyukai arti namamu," Menggaruk-garuk pipinya dengan telunjuknya. "Nama kecil dari Rivaille itu Levi bukan? Levi berarti pengatur, pemandu. Cocok sekali dengan personalitasmu itu."

Rivaille mencoba untuk tersenyum, namun hasilnya dia hanya menaikkan salah sudut bibirnya.

"Dokter. Mari kita ulang sesi perkenalan kita." Serunya menggulurkan tangannya ke depan dada Eren Jaeger.

Eren Jaeger mengangguk.

"Dokter Eren Jaeger."

"Rivaille. Mohon bantuannya, Dokter."

Berjabatan tangan, Eren tersenyum lebar seperti anak kecil yang melihat permen.

"Nama belakangmu, apa ?" tanya Eren melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka. Rivaille mengambil nafas dan dia buangkan.

"Nama keluarga sudah tidak berarti bagiku. Keluargaku sudah lenyap. Kubuang saja daripada menjadi beban karena mengingat kenangan pahit memiliki nama keluarga itu."

Eren mengangguk sebagai tanda pengertian.

"Maaf jika aku menanyakan hal itu."

Rivaille mengangguk. Mengambil ketas undangan itu dan beranjak, berjalan meuju depan pintu sel, menunggu Eren Jaeger yang terdiam di bawah dengan kedua manik hijau tidak meninggalkan wujud Rivaille.

"Kau sedang menunggu apa, Eren ? Ambil bokong sialanmu dan tariklah keluar, kita memiliki malam yang panjang."

Eren tetawa ringan.

"Baiklah, baiklah."

* * *

**1 JAM SEBELUM ACARA DIMULAI.**

Kantor pribadi Irvin Smith yang memiliki kesan bersih untuk seorang pria yang sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai Inspektur Kepala Tertinggi wilayah Trost. Kemungkinan, kantor polisi yang lainnya itu berdesakan, penuh berjejal, orang kesana-kemari mengetuk pintu menuju ruang pribadi pemimpin tertinggi mereka dengan sebuah rokok di sela jari telunjuk dan ibu jari. Berdiskusi dengan asap rokok yang menyatu dengan oksigen tak terbatas dan gelas-gelas berisikan cairan hitam kafein memabukkan, serta omong kosong yang kelua dari pembicaraan—tidak sesuai dengan kasus yang mereka bicarakan.

Namun hal itu tidak akan didapatkan oleh kantor polisi utama wilayah Trost. Kantor Polisi itu merupakan salah satu aset dari Tuhan yang disalurkan melalui pihak berwenang. Kantor Polisi yang bersih merupakan bentuk pencerminan dari sifat polisi; bersih.

Begitulah kutipan dari pidato Irvin Smith beberapa hari lalu mengenai kebersihan kantor polisi. Memang cukup berlebihan, namun semua anggota menerima pidato itu dan mencamkannya di dalam pikiran mereka.

Mikasa Ackerman mengetuk ruang pribadi Irvin Smith dan mendapatkan jawaban 'sihlakan masuk' dari sang empunya. Mikasa membetulkan rok hitam selututnya dan menatap kalung berupa kunci _silver _

Mikasa Ackerman disambut oleh Irvin Smith yang sedang memakai jas hitam dan kemeja putih disertai _vest _hitam.

Memberi hormat dan Irvin mengangguk, mengizinkan Mikasa untuk menyuarakan pikirannya.

"Maaf jika saya lancang, Inspektur. Akhir-akhir ini, saya lihat bapak kekurangan makan, tidur dikantor dan jarang pulang ke rumah anda," ujar Mikasa tertunduk sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di belakangnya; melakukan posisi istirahat ditempat. "Lebih baik bapak tinggal disini, biar Inspektur Jean Kirschtein yang menyelidiki kasus ini."

Pupil biru safir Irvin Smith terbuka lebar, mendengarkan permintaan atau lebih tepatnya perintah dari bawahannya. Irvin tertawa kecil dan mengancingkan kerahnya.

"Mengapa anda berpikiran seperti itu Sersan ? Saya baik-baik saja," senyum mengembang di bibir tipisnya. "Dan rupanya anda yang memberikan saya selimut bermotif anjing, koreksi jika saya salah Sersan Ackerman." Dia mengambil jam tangan dan dia pakaikan di tanagan kirinya.

Mikasa semakin menundukkan kepalanya; terbukalah kedoknya menyelinap ke kantor pribadi atasannya dan memberikan selimut bermotif anjing yang merupakan selimut miliknya.

"Saya khawatir Inspektur," ucapnya lirih. "Saya merasa kasihan melihat anda bekerja hingga larut malam hingga tertidur di meja. Saya pernah mengambil kunci rumah saya yang tertinggal di meja Sersan Braus dan melihat anda dalam keadaan seperti itu. Saya kembali ke rumah dan mengambil selimut dari Dokter Jaeger."

Irvin Smith merasa tersentuh mendengar ungkapan dari bawahannya; seorang Sersan yang baru saja masuk ke divisi satu mengatakan bahwa dia khawatir dengan dirinya, padahal dirinya baru saja menjadi atasannya.

"Tidak perlu khawatir Sersan Ackerman. Saya menjamin bahwa saya akan baik-baik saja," Irvin mengambil dasi merah dari laci meja kerjanya. "Terima kasih atas perhatiannya, Sersan. Saya sungguh senang bahwa anda peduli dengan sesama anda. Meskipun rumor mengatakan bahwa kau itu orang yang memiliki hati dingin."

Mikasa menggangguk pelan, dia sudah sering mendengar sebutan 'Cantik namun berhati dingin'. Sebutan itu dikarenakan dia terlalu protektif dengan sahabatnya, Eren Jaeger sehingga dia selalu menolak setiap kencan dan lebih mefokuskan dirinya pada karir yang sedang dibangunnya itu.

"Izinkan saya menjadi pasangan anda malam ini, Inspektur." Ucap Mikasa dengan wajah datar dan memandang wajah Irvin yang sedikit merona merah karena Mikasa memakai kata 'pasangan'

Irvin berdeham dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Saya mohon bantuannya, Sersan Ackerman."

"Terima kasih sudah menerimanya, Inspektur."

Mikasa merasa sedikit lega dan berlenggang pergi dari ruang pribadi Irvin Smith, disambut oleh Jean Kirschtein yang duduk di mejanya, kaki diatas meja dan sebuah kopi kaleng di tangannya.

"Kau ikut dengan kami, Mikasa ?" tanyanya menaruh kedua kakinya ke lantai ketika Mikasa menatap tajam kakinya.

Dia mengangguk.

"Err— Mikasa. Maukah kau menemaniku selama kita bertugas, Ah ! Maksudku—menemaniku selama disana. Aku mungkin tidak memiliki teman bicara."

"Maaf, Jean. Saya akan menemani Inspektur."

Jean menyemburkan minumannya ke arah meja Connie.

"Wu—Apa ?"

"Kau mendengarkanku dengan baik, Jean," Mikasa melihat Irvin Smith keluar dari ruang pribadinya dan memanggilnya dengan gerakan tangan. "Inspektur Irvin memanggil kita, ayo Jean."

* * *

**PUKUL 19.00, HALL TROST.**

Lampu-lampu jalanan menyorotkan cahaya remang-remang, membimbing para tamu menuju Hall Trost yang berdiri di tengah ibu kota yang dipenuhi oleh kendaraan bermotor berlalu-lalang. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam waktu, waktu dimana acara yang diadakan oleh William H. Collins akan segera diberlangsungkan.

Hall Trost sedang dibanjiri oleh lampu yang menembus kaca besar dan pedoman gedung bergaya Eropa lama dengan elegan. Ratusan undangan telah memenuhi lantai dansa, mengikuti irama _slow dance _yang dimainkan oleh pengisi acara tersebut, sebuah orkresta yang terkenal dikalang politikus. Gedung bergaya Eropa lama itu memiliki ruang pesta, bar terbesar dan puluhan kamar pribadi untuk para tamu yang kelelahan atau lebih tepatnya ingin melakukan kegiatan vulgar setelah meminum beberapa gelas maupun botol minuman memabukkan.

Instrumen gesek, detingan piano dengan lampu yang disengaja di redupkan membuat adam dan hawa yang berada di ruangan itu semakin meliuk-liukkan tubuh mereka dengan gerakan indah bak penari handal seperti Isadora Ducan. Gelas-gelas kaca dan botol _wine _maupun _champagne _berada di udara, meriukkan keberhasilan partai politik mereka dan menyambut ucapan selamat dari berbagai undangan. Tertawa terbahak-bahak dan menarik salah satu hawa menuju lantai dansa dan menari dengan elegan.

Acara sosialita politik merupakan ajang bertukar topeng antara orang burojis dan memiliki harta melimpah. Tawa riuh membahana menyatu dengan suara instumen yang menangkan hati, mengajak bermain permainan yang hanya dimainkan oleh aristrokrat dan segala turunannya yang picik di pandangan seorang Irvin Smith dan Rivaille.

Sersan Ackerman berada di dalam sana sebagai pasangan dari Irvin Smith; seorang anggota keamanan yang terkenal di kalangan para politukus, padahal Irvin Smith selalu menghindar untuk berinteraksi dengan kaum munafik, namun apa daya, aura karismatik dan kecerdasan otaknya menarik dirinya untuk bergabung dengan kaum borujis yang sangat dia tidak sukai.

Manik safir biru memperhatikan wanita yang berdiri di sampingnya, menatap pria-pria bertubuh besar dengan tatapan kosong. Gendang telinga mereka terus mendengar suara dentingan gelas dengan tawa-tawa hambar dan palsu bagi mereka; mereka tahu bahwa salah satu dari mereka saling menaruh dendam satu sama lain, itulah kehidupan seorang politikus. Menaruh dendam satu sama lain tanpa alasan yang tidak jelas.

Mereka sempat terpana ketika seorang pria klimis bernama Irvin Smith dengan seorang wanita muda bewajah oriental bercampur ras kaukasoid.

"Tuan Smith ! Terima kasih telah datang keacara sederhana ini, bagaimana pendapat anda ?" Seorang Pria berambut pirang mendatanginya, menjabat tangannya dan menatap seorang Mikasa Ackerman yang bersembunyi dibelakang Irvin Smith.

Acara sederhana ? Humph, Ingin sekali Mikasa Ackerman menertawakan ucapan sederhana itu dan meludahkan air liurnya kepada pria tua itu; menginjak-nginjakkan harga diri pria yang menyebut acara megah ini sebagai acara sederhana. Dalam otaknya, dia berpikir; apakah acara ini dikategorikan sebagai acara sederhana ? Tidak, untuk kaum awam acara ini merupakan salah satu acara terbesar dan telah membuang beratus-ratus uang rakyat.

"Ah, Tuan Collins. Terima kasih atas undangan anda," ujarnya dengan pelan dan tersenyum manis. "Menurut saya acara ini terlalu dibesar-besarkan, sayang sekali kaum awam tidak dapat melihat acara ini. Saya mendedukasi bahwa mereka juga ingin bergabung dengan kita malam ini."

Sang lawan bicara tertawa, melihat hal itu Mikasa dengan cepat mengambil ponselnya dan dia menekan _icon _'merekam'

"Untuk apa kita berbagi kekayaan dengan mereka, tuan ? Mereka tidak memiliki jabatan seperti kita dan mereka hanya dapat membuat mereka malu sendiri akan rendahnya pengetahuan mereka mengenai pesta seperti ini. Saya menjamin bahwa mereka tidak dapat menari, mereka hanya dapat menari seperti acara televisi yang beberapa waktu lalu dilarang pengizinan tayangnya." Ungkap seorang politikus berumur bermana William H. Collins.

Irvin Smith mengepalkan tangannya dan ingin sekali meninju wajah angkuh pria yang berada di depannya itu.

"Begitukah ? Kalau pendapat anda mengenai kaum kam—"

"Saya tidak mengatakan anda dengan pasangan dansa anda, Tuan Smith. Ucapaan saya dimaksudkan untuk rakyat jelata dan sederhana. Bukanlah anda."

"—Saya dan pasangan dansa saya merupakan anggota dari asosiasi yang melayani kaum jelata dan sederhana. Ucapan anda sebelumnya itu merupakan tindakan pencelaan bagi pekerjaan kami dan kaum kami, tuan."

Pria yang berdiri didepan Irvin Smith mengangkat salah satu alis tebalnya, "Itulah tugas kalian, bukan ? Mengayomi masyarakat berpola hidup rendah. Seharusnya kalian berbangga hati telah dapat di undang oleh kaum kami, tuan. Lagipula, kasus penculikan anggota keluarga pemerintah belum kalian selesaikan, mungkin pelaku dari mereka berada di sini bukan ?"

"Mengenai hal itu, kami tidak dapat memberi komentar lebih lanjut, tuan. Tunggulah tanggal mainnya," komentar Irvin menepuk pundak Mikasa; menyuruh Mikasa untuk mematikan perekam pembicaraan mereka. "Saya mendengar di acara ini memiliki sebuah sesi _Card Drinking Game, _bolehkah saya bergabung ?"

Mikasa menarik jas atasannya dan memandang wajah Irvin Smith dengan wajah tidak percaya dengan indera pendengarannya.

"Hahaha ! Tentu saja ada, tuan ! Sihlakan ! Sihlakan bergabung dengan kami ! Saya tidak menjamin bahwa anda dapat memenangi permainan itu, tuan." Tertawa renyah menepuk-nepuk dadanya yang tidak kuat akan kegiatan tawa terbahak.

Irvin menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya dan menyeringai, "Maaf tuan, kaum anda harus mencicipi kepiawaian saya dalam memainkan kartu."

"Menarik ! Menarik ! Saya tunggu anda ! Permainan dimulai di bar utama pukul delapan lewat tiga puluh menit. Kami menunggu anda dan pasangan anda, tuan."

Irvin Smith menganggukkan kepalanya dan berlenggang pergi meninggalkan pria yang bergabung dengan kaumnnya dan menertawakan tindakan menentang dari Irvin Smith.

"Saya baru tahu bahwa kepala tertinggi dari kepolisian Trost dapat bermain kartu," ucap Mikasa pelan sambil mengalungkan tangannya di tangan Irvin. "Sikap anda tadi sungguh membuat kaum mereka memandang rendah kita, Pak Kepala Inspektur."

"Tidak usah khawatir, Sersan. Dimasa kuliah saya, saya merupakan pria yang tidak pernah kalah dalam permainan kartu maupun catur," ujar Irvin berjalan menuju lantai dansa. "Saya akan membalasnya, Sersan."

* * *

**Pukul 21.45, Hall Trost**

Sesosok lelaki dengan rambut bewarna hitam mengeluarkan pematik api dari saku celananya, melemparkan benda itu pada lelaki di sofa yang berhadapan dengannya.

Dengan sigap Eren menangkap pematik gas keramik yang dilemparkan oleh Rivaille dan segera menyalakan rokok yang sudah terselip di bibirnya. "Rokok, Rivaille ?" tawar Eren memberikan bungkus rokok berwarna putih bercampur merah. Rivaille menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak. Aku tidak merokok Eren." Ujarnya sambil menenggak _wine _merah di dalam botol kaca.

Eren menghisap rokoknya dan menghembuskan asap putih dari bibirnya, lalu melepas jas hitam yang sedari tadi melapisi tubuh atletisnya. Menyandarkan kepalanya dan memejamkan mata, menikmati momentum bersama pasiennya.

"Rasanya, kau seperti raja di sini Dokter," ucapnya melepaskan tangannya dari gelas kaca berukuran besar. "Bisa-bisanya kau memesan _box _untuk kita berdua. Kau sebenarnya ingin membicarakan apa ?"

Keadaan hening sampai suara berat Eren kembali terdengar, "Kau bilang tidak ingin menemui pemilik acara ini. Lebih baik kita disini bukan ? Berdua besama gelas berisi wine dan rokok yang kuisap."

Rivaille menyeringai. Eren sesekali mengetukkan rokoknya diatas asbak porselen, membuang putung abu yang berada di ujung rokoknya itu. Gelas wine milik Eren setengah kosong, sedangkan milik Rivaille sudah hampir dua gelas karena dia tidak bisa tahan akan kenikmatan _wine _yang dianjurkan oleh pelayan. Tidak heran Rivaille sudah mulai terlihat tidak sehat, bersandar sambil memijit dahi yang sebagian tertutupi oleh poni.

"Dokter ?" ucap Rivaille memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati tawa pria yang berbariton.

Eren membuka matanya dan melihat kearah Rivaille, mengumbar senyum kepadanya, "Ada apa ?"

Rivaille menghela nafas, "Apa kau membenciku ?" ucapnya dengan cepat sehingga Eren hampir tidak mendengarkan kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Rivaille.

Mengangkat kedua alisnya, Eren menaruh putung rokok di lantai dan menginjaknya sehingga api dari rokok itu mati.

"Mengapa kau berkata demikian ?" tanyanya.

Rivaille mengepal tangannya dan meninju pundak Eren sepertti bermain-main.

"Jangan mengelak dari pertanyaanku, bocah." Rivaille mengambil gelasnya dan menegak kembali.

Eren Jaeger tertawa kecil, "Hei. Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan menjawabnya."

Rivaille mengangguk dan merenggangkan badannya.

"Kau benci denganku, bukan ? Seperti mereka—para politikus yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kita di bar dan di ruang dansa—yang memandang jijik kepadamu karena aku berada disisimu. Hanya karena aku adalah seorang penjahat yang tidak diharapkan keberadaannya disini oleh mereka padahal merekalah yang penjahat bengis; mengambil uang rakyat dan menghamburkannya untuk acara seperti ini."

Eren menghela nafasa dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk membencimu. Merekalah yang kubenci; seperti kau, Tuan Smith dan Mikasa sendiri, Kita juga tidak menyukai pemerintahan negara ini, mereka terlalu berkuasa," Eren mengambil satu putung rokok lagi dan dinyalakan, "Kebencian yang tidak ada alasan mendasar dan logis itu tidak berguna, hanya membebani pikiran."

Rivaille tertawa dan mengusap hidungnya, "Kau tidak tahu masa laluku, Eren. Kau tidak bisa mengkategorikanku sebagai orang baik dalam kadar 'baik' untukmu. Suatu saat kau akan terkejut dengan masa laluku." Jemari tangannya mengambil gelas yang hampir habis volume isinya.

"_Well, _itulah misteri yang masih membekas di benakku. Sebenarnya kau itu siapa ?" ujar Eren mendekatkan wajahnya ke Rivaille, memasang wajah menantang bagi Rivaille.

Rivaille berceletuk, menjauhkan kepalanya dari Eren.

"_Your worst nightmare."_

Eren tertawa renyah, "Kau memang mimpi burukku, Rivaille ! Kau sungguh merepotkan !"

"Aku ambil itu sebagai pujian."

Tidak sampai tigas menit, seorang pria menyibak gorgen jaring ruangan kubah itu dan masuk, "Selamat malam tuan-tuan. Saya ing—"

"Wajah kuda ! Kau mengejutkanku ! Apa yang kau lakukan !?" teriak Eren tersentak ketika melihat seorang Inspektur Jean Kirschtein di depan meja mereka dengan sebuah lencana di pegangnya.

"Eren ! Tuhan, akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu !" seru Jean meminta izin kepada Rivaille untuk duduk di sebelah Eren, dia mengalungkan tangannya ke pundak Eren dan mengambil rokok yang bertenger di jemari Eren.

"Ada apa wajah kuda ? Demi Tuhan, kau membuatku terkejut hingga mati. Lain kali kau tidak usah memamerkan lencana polisimu bodoh !" teriak Eren mengambil rokoknya yang dihisap oleh Jean. Jean menghembuskan asapnya ke udara dan melihat ke Rivaille.

"Tuan Rivaille. Anda mengetahui nyonya Petra Ral, bukan ?" tanyanya melototi wajah Rivaille. Rivaille mengangguk pelan dan menyuruh Eren untuk mematikan rokoknya karena dia tidak menyukai orang yang terlalu lama menyantap nikotin dari rokok.

"Tunggu, Rivaille. Tunanga—"

"Inspektur Kepala Irvin Smith sedang bermain kartu dengan politikus William H. Collins dan dia menang, dalam keadaan mabuk. Kudengar hadiahnya dia bisa melakukan seks dengan dirinya." ucap Jean tanpa henti dan Eren terbelalak mendengarnya.

"Woah, Rivaille ! Tunanganmu sungguh jalang sekali !" seru Eren tertawa –tawa.

Rivaille memandang tajam ke arah Eren dan meninggalkan tatapan Jean.

"Kau tidak mau menolongnya, Tuan Rivaille ? Maksudku, memang sepertinya Tuan Smith tidak akan berselingkuh tapi dalam keadaan mabuk ! Ya Tuhan, aku takut dia lepas kendali !" seru Jean menarik-narik lengan jas Rivaille. Rivaille memandang acuh kepada Jean dan menepis tangan Jean.

"Tenang saja, wajah kuda. Sepertinya atasanmu itu tidak akan melakukan sesuatu dengan tunangan cebol ini." Ujar Eren menawarkan Jean rokok di dalam bungkus rokok.

"Bukan itu yang kutakutkan, idiot ! Mikasa ! Mikasa ! Mikasa juga ikut dengan Tuan Smith karena dia mengatakan 'aku ini pasangannya Inspektur Smith malam ini, Jean. Aku harus bersamanya' !" ucap Jean menirukan mimik wajah datar yang diberikan oleh Miksa beberapa waktu lalu.

Seketika Eren naik pitam dan menarik kerah kemeja milik Jean dan menggoyan-goyangkan tubuh Jean kebelakang dan kedepan.

"Kau bilang apa !? Mikasa juga ikut dengan mereka !? Jean ! Kita harus kejar mereka !"

"Kau kalau mengenai Mikasa langsung naik darah," ucap Jean menggenglengkan kepalanya. "Bayangkan Mikasa melakukan—"

Eren lalu menampar wajah Jean dan menarik kerah kemeja semakin ke wajahnya, "Kau jangan mengatakan hal jijik itu, wajah kuda. Dia belum pernah melakukan hal seperti itu."

Rivaille tertawa kecil dan memperhatikan mereka berdua yang kelakuannya seperti anak kecil.

"Diamlah kalian berdua, bedebah sialan. Cepat pergi dari sini dan ambil 'Mikasa tersayang' kalian." Ujar Rivaille mengacung-mengacungkan gelas kacanya ke wajah mereka.

Jean mengangguk dan menarik kerah kemeja milik Eren, "Kau dengar, pasienmu saja mengerti. Kita harus kejar mereka bodoh."

Eren menghela nafasnya,"Kau tidak mau menganggu mereka bukan ? Aku yakin Mikasa hanya berada diluar."

Jean menganggukkan kepalanya dan meminta izin kepada Rivaille untuk meninggalkan dirinya sendiri

* * *

Eren Jaeger dan Jean Kirschtein berlomba-lomba mencari sesosok wanita muda berambut hitam dengan wajah oriental jelita di segala pelosok lorong ruang pribadi yang telah disediakan oleh pihak pembuat Gedung Hall Trost. Terkadang mereka bertanya kepada tamu-tamu lainnya yang melewati lorong ruang, menanyakan apakah mereka melihat seorang wanita berambut lurus hitam dengan seorang pria bertubuh besar dengan potongan rambut rapi juga pirang.

Namun, hasilnya mereka hanya mendapat jawaban gelengan ataupun kata 'tidak'. Mereka merasa kesal dan terkandang menarik salah satu kerah kemeja seorang tamu dan menyumpah serapah dengan bahasa kasar bila sang tamu mengatakan 'pergilah sampah.'

Ingin sekali mereka memukul pria yang berkata seperti itu, namun, seorang Rivaille menahan mereka dan menatap tajam pria itu dengan pandangan rendah.

Rivaille membuka bibirnya, Eren berasumsi bahwa Rivaille akan menggeluarkan umpatan yang lebih kasar lagi.

"Ronald Perkins. Lihatlah betapa menyedihkannya dirimu. Kau baru saja mengunjungi seorang jalang dan melakukan seks dengannya, padahal kau tidak tahu bukan bahwa wanita yang kau tiduri sebelumnya adalah pria yang melakukan transgender." Ujar Rivaille memberikan tatapan dingin bagaikan es di kutub.

Sang Pria bernama Ronald Perkins itu langsung menghilang dari hadapan mereka, mereka mendedukasi bahwa pria itu ingin muntah, seperti kedua pria yang mendengar ucapaan Rivaille.

"Demi Tuhan, darimana kau tahu hal itu, Rivaille ?" tanya Eren menutup bibirnya dengan tangan agar cairan muntah tidak keluar dari tenggorokannya.

"Pernahkah aku bilang bahwa aku memiliki jaring laba-laba informasi." Komentar Rivaille berjalan lebih kedepan daripada mereka berdua yang masih canggung dengan situasi ini.

Jean menggelengkan kepalanya, membisikkan sesuatu ke gendang telinga Eren bahwa Rivaille itu pria gila.

Eren tersenyum dan menyahut ucapaan Jean dengan bisikan juga.

"Dokter Jaeger," ucap Rivaille menaruh kedua tangannya di dalam saku celana bahan milik Eren Jaeger. "Saya lebih baik kembali ke sel. Pengaruh alkohol dapat membuat saya sakit esok hari jika terus melanjutkan pencarian wanita yang bernama Mikasa itu."

Eren memasang wajah terkejut dan meroggoh saku celananya, mengambil karru akses sel dan dompetnya.

"Aku tidak pernah mendengar seorang tahanan meminta kunci selnya dan tinggal di selnya." Ucap Jean Kirschtein melipatkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Rivaille memberikan pandangan dingin kepada pria yang lebih tinggi daripadanya dan Eren Jaeger.

"Saya tidak mempunyai tempat untuk bernaung selain sel, tuan Kirschtein. Keparat sekali kau."

Eren memberikan Rivaille kartu akses itu serta beberapa lembar uang.

"Ini. Uang kau pergunakan untuk naik kendaraan umum dan kartu itu untuk akses selmu," ucapnya menaruh barang itu di atas telapak tangan Rivaille. "Saya harap kamu benar-benar pulang ke sel, Rivaille."

Rivaille menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak tahu harus kabur kemana, Dokter. Lagipula, sel itu sudah seperti rumah baru saya." Ujarnya menepuk pundak Eren dan meninggalkan kedua lelaki yang memandang binggung sama lain dan memilih untuk kembali fokus pada sesi pencarian orang berharga mereka.

* * *

Petra Ral menghela nafas pelan, mendekati Irvin Smith yang berdiri di depan pintu ruang pribadi, dia cukup lama menanti seorang pria mengunjungi kandangnya.

Menarik kerah kemeja lelaki yang memalingkan wajah itu, memaksa Irvin Smith agar melihat manik matanya yang coklat terang. Irvin menoleh, mendapati wajah Petra yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Petra sendiri menurunkan garis alis dan bibirnya, lalu berkata dengan halus, "Selamat, tuan Smith." Godanya menaruh salah satu jari di bibir Irvin, meminta dengan maksa agar jarinya masuk ke dalam rongga bibir Irvin Smith yang berbau alkohol.

"Terima kasih, Nyonya Ral," tepis Irvin, mengeluarkan jari Petra yang berasa strawberry. "Saya tidak menyangka dapat bertemu dengan anda lagi." Ujarnya duduk di tempat tidur yang telah disediakan oleh pihak pemilik acara.

Petra tersenyum dan melenggangkan kakinya menuju rak meja, mengambil secangkir kopi yang sengaja di buat untuk pria klimis itu.

Irvin membuka jasnya dan melemparkannya ke sembarangan tempat, mengusap keringat dari dahinya dan mengacak-acakkan rambutnya.

"Kopinya, tuan." Sodor Petra duduk di sebelah Irvin. Irvin mengangguk pelan dan mengambil kopi itu, dia cium sesaat dan mengembalikannya kepada Petra.

"Tidak. Terima kasih, Nyonya Ral." Dia tersenyum kecil sambil melepaskan ikatan dasi merahnya, ditaruhnya ke dalam saku kemeja didalam vest hitamnya itu.

Petra mengrucutkan bibirnya, tidak menyukai sikap pria klimis yang menolak kopi buatannya. Jari jemarinya meraih pipi Irvin, dibelainya tulang pipi yang keras.

"Kau memang tidak pernah kalah dalam soal kartu dan catur, tuan," Petra terkikik. "Saya masih ingat ketika Rivaille marah-marah hingga menbuat takut pelanggang lainnya karena dia kalah taruhan dalam bermain catur dengan anda." Sahutnya lagi mengumbar tawa kecil.

"Itu merupakan aset saya, nyonya. Orang tua saya yang mengajari permainan itu." Ujarnya di sela sentuhan Petra, menjajahi bentuk lekukan badan kekarnya.

"Saya tidak heran kalau anda menang, tuan," ucapnya menghitung jumlah otot yang dapat dirasakannya. "Saya tahu bahwa anda akan menang, oleh karena itu saya membuat kopi ini."

Irvin tertawa kecil dan menganggukkan kepalanya, membuka vest hitamnya.

"Saya tidak habis pikir mengapa anda menjual kedai kopi anda, nyonya. Padahal saya pernah berkunjung dengan istri saya untuk memesan kopi hitam." Komentarnya merenggangkan badannya, merasakan sentuhan Petra yang semakin menjalar ke semua anggota tubuhnya.

"Oh ? Maaf soal itu, tuan. Orang tua saya tidak dapat membiayai sewa tempat sehingga kami menutup kedai itu," dia menaruh kepalanya di dada Irvin. "Saya senang kopi buatan saya membekas di hati anda dan Rivaille."

Irvin mengangguk dan meraih ponselnya dengan kesusahan karena Petra melakukan kegiatan seperti seorang kucing.

"Kedatangan saya ini untuk menanyakan soal keberadaan korban penculikan anda," ujarnya terang-terangan. Petra meraih kerah kemeja Irvin dan membukanya perlahan. "Untuk apa anda menyebarkan foto vulgar anda dengan para korban ?"

Petra menjelajahi tangannya di tulang belikat Irvin, "Mereka telah dibawa ke tempat yang paling aman tuan. Dan tujuannya ? Hmm, entahlah, hanya Rivaille yang tahu. Aku hanya melakukan tugasku sebagai wanita terpercayanya." Ucapnya mendekati leher jenjangnya.

"Jadi, Rivaille yang mengirimkan anda untuk melakukan hal itu ?"

"Ya. Kau tahu, dengan cara menyebarkan foto itu di website negara dapat menimbulkan konflik dan menjatuhkan pusat negara." Mencium leher Irvin, Irvin berdengik geli.

Irvin tertawa kecil dan memiringkan kepalanya sehingga Petra dapat menambah ciumannya, "Apakah saya korban selanjutnya, Petra ?"

Petra menggeleng dan menjilati leher tinggi itu, "Tidak tuan. Saya disini hanya bertugas untuk memanjakkan anda. Korban selanjutnya mungkin tidak ada, Rivaille memiliki startegi yang lain."

Irvin membuat bibirnya menjadi bulat dan mengelus rambut keemasan milik Petra.

"Bagaimana keadaan korban ? Apakah mereka masih hidup ?"

Petra menyudahi kegiatannya dan menaruh tubuhnya di atas pinggang Irvin.

"Kemungkinan besar iya, mereka masih hidup," ucapnya dengan nada bermain. "Saya tidak mengetahui hal detailnya lagi setelah korban diberikan kepada gadis itu, tuan." Petra mengambil tangan Irvin dan menjilati jari telunjuk Irvin.

"Gadis itu ?" Tanya Irvin sambil bergetar.

"Anggota baru dari organisasi kami, tuan," ucapnya meniupkan jari Irvin sehingga membuat Irvin semakin bergetar. "Untuk pengetahuanmu, anak ini adalah anak dari seorang pokitikus disini, entah mengapa dia sungguh membenci keluarganya dan memilih jalan kami."

"Begitukah ? Entah saya harus mengatakan senang atau apa karena gadis itu memilih kalian daripada keluarganya, menyedihkan."

Petra mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Saya dengar anda tidak membawa istri anda kemari."

Irvin menganggukkan kepalanya dan menyuruh Petra untuk melepaskan pakaian tipis milik Petra.

"Sayang sekali, tuan Smith. Padahal tetangga kalian berkata bahwa kalian pasangan paling serasi." Petra memberikan Irvin wajah perihatin dan kembali melakukan aktivitasnya sebelumnya. Mengekspos tubuh mungilnya.

Irvin mengangkat salah satu alisnya dan menatap wajah Petra, mendorongnya ke kasur.

"Darimana kau tahu tetanggaku mengatakan seperti demikian ?" Tanya dengan nada bariton paling terberat yang pernah didengarkan oleh Petra di telinga Petra.

Petra menutup bibirnya dengan kedua tangannya, tidak mau memberi tahu pria karismatik yang berada di atasnya.

Irvin menyampirkan poninya seperti semula, "Kau yang mengatakan kepada Hanji aku itu mandul bukan ?"

Dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu perbatasan balkon dengan kamar itu. Membuka pintu kaca itu dan mengambil udara malam nan dingin.

Petra berdeham kecil, merasa bersalah dan menggaruk kepalanya seperti orang kikuk. Dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa kepada pria setengah telanjang di depannya.

"Maafkan aku," ucapnya pelan dengan kepala memandang paha putihnya. "Aku sungguh cemburu dengan kalian. Maksudku aku dan Riv—"

"Kau cemburu dengan kami hanya karena hubunganmu dan Rivaille tidak berjalan dengan baik. Sehingga kau ingin merusak hubungan kami agar aku juga tahu perasaanmu ?" Tanya Irvin setengah teriak. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan menyenderkan tubuhnya kepada dinding, memijat pangkal hidungnya dan menghembuskan nafasnya lewat mulut; mencium betapa bau alkohol yang menyengat dari bibirnya.

Petra mengangguk pelan dan mendekati Irvin.

"Diriku bagaikan kupu-kupu yang indah nan menawan, namun mematikan. Setiap orang yang mendekatiku, dia akan hidup di dalam kesengsaraan di dunia fana."

Petra tertunduk lemas di samping Irvin, duduk menyilangkan kakinya di sebelah Irvin yang berdiri menatap dinding putih.

"Seberapa indahnya sayap seekor kupu-kupu," Irvin menarik tangan Petra. "Tidak mengubah keindahaan realita itu sangat rapuh. Kecantikanmu itu patut dibanggakan tapi dirimu sungguh rapuh sehingga dapat dimanfaatkan oleh Rivaille."

Petra tertawa kecil dan cairan bening keluar dari manik terangnya.

"Aku memang orang yang mudah dimanfaatkan, Irvin," ujarnya sedikit terisak. "Aku mempertaruhkan nama keluargaku, keperawananku hingga nyawaku hanya untuk dirinya. Menyedihkan."

Irvin mengusap pangkal kepala Petra, "Aku mengerti. Aku mengerti."

* * *

Jean teriak ketika mendapati seorang Mikasa Ackerman beridir di depan sebuah pintu kayu tua dalam posisi istirahat di tempat. Mikasa menyapa Jean dan kembali dalam posisi awalnya, seperti mejaga pintu surga.

Jean mengatur nafasnya setelah berlarina meneriaki nama wanita berwajah datar. Karena mencari seorang wanita sungguh merepotkan, Eren dan Jean saling memisahkan diri, berpencar menjari seorang Mikasa Ackerman.

Mikasa menepuk-nepuk punggung Jean mengatakan bahwa dia harus banyak mengambil nafas dan memerlukan segelas air minum. Jean tersenyum dan memukul tubuh Mikasa pelan dan memberikan sumpah serapah untuk Mikasa karena telah membuatnya khawatir.

Mikasa mengangkat alisnya, memasang wajah heran bercampur penasaran mengapa seorang Jean Kirschtein dapat khawatir akan kondisinya.

"Kupikir kau sedang bersama Inspektur Kepala Smith, Mikasa." Ujarnya mengatur pernafasannya.

"Tuan Smith sedang berada di dalam dengan seorang wanita bernama Petra Ral. Saya ditugaskan untuk menjaga pintu ini sekaligus merekam pembicaraan mereka melalui ponsel saya. Kau lihat, pintu sedikit terbuka dan saya dapat mengambil foto maupun suara pembicaraan mereka." Ucap Mikasa panjang lebar sambil menyibakkan rambutnya kebelakang.

Jean menghela nafas dan memukul dinding agar pernafasannya kembali seperti semula.

"Tidak ada suara aneh dari mereka, eh ?" Tanya Jean berdiri disamping Mikasa dan melakukan aktivitas Mikasa, merekam dengan ponselnya dam terkadang mengintip.

"Jika suara tangisan dikategorikan sebagai suara aneh; ya. Saya mendengar Nyonya Ral menangis karena dirinya dengan Rivaille memiliki hubungan yang tidaj terlalu baik." Sahut Mikasa atas pertanyaan Jean.

Jean menggelengkan kepalanya, "Jadi, Petra Ral malah curhat kepada komandan kita, eh ?"

Mikasa mengangguk dan menyuruh Jean segera mempelankan suaranya agar tidak terdengar dari dalam.

Berselang dari dua menit, mereka berdua dapat mendengar suara menangis seorang wanita yang semakin kencang dan mereka melirik kearah atasan mereka; mengusap-ngusap rambut Petra. Mikasa langsung tidak memperhatikan pemandangan itu dan memilih untuk berdiri dengan tegak.

Merasa ganjil, Jean berdeham.

"Apa kau menyukai Inspektur Kepala Smith, Mikasa ?" tanya Jean langsung. Oh, Jean, kau memang anak yang sangat jujur dan realistis.

"Bukankah sudah tampak jelas bahwa aku menyukainya, Jean ?" tanyanya balik.

Ah, pupuslah sudah. Itulah yang dipikirakan oleh Jean saat ini.

"...Dia seperti Ayah !" Seru Mikasa melihat lantai, menyembunyikan wajah meronanya.

Jean tersentak mendengar ucapan itu dan memberikan pandangan tidak percaya kepadanya.

"Ayah ?"

"Ya. Pola pikirnya. Jabatannya. Dia mengingatkanku akan figur ayahku."

Entah seorang Jean Kirschtein menghela nafas kebahagiaan dengan cara mengepal tangannya ke udara, alhasil membuat Mikasa bertanya-tanya.

"Tapi, perwatakannya, wajahnya, potongan rambutnya seperti dirimu, Jean." ucapnya pelan.

Jean terbelalak dan semakin ingin _sweat drop_ di depan wanita ini.

"Pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu, aku tidak bisa mengucapkan namamu bukan ? Itu karena aku seperti sedang berjabat tangan dengan ayahku sendiri."

Hal pertama setelah mendengar ucapan itu, dia ingin wafat dengan tenang.

* * *

**PUKUL 22.30, HALL TROST**

_"Bozado di sini. Bagaimana keadaan Hall Trost ?"_

Petra Ral menggerakkan tangannya ke telinganya, menekan sebuah benda yang sudah berada di telingannya sebelumnya, memperhatikan Irvin Smith yang sudah mulai terlelap di tempat tidur dengan wajah bahagia. Dia mengambil jas milik Irvin Smith dan dipakaiannya untuk melapisi tubuhnya. Dia meronggoh isi jas Irvin, mengambil senjata yang tersedia di dalam saku jas itu dan mengisi peluru.

"Misi selesai. Siap meninggalkan tempat. Rencana EVIL I segera dilaksanakan. Tolong tumpangan di _basement."_

Gendang telinganya dapat mendengar seseorang mendengus dari benda kecil di telinganya itu, "_Hei, Petra; kenapa kau setuju dengan rencana EVIL I, eh_ ?"

Petra mengambil beberapa pakaiannya dan memakaikannya dengan cepat, melepaskan jas Irvin dan menyelimuti tubuh pria yang terbaring lemas dengan jas itu.

"Kenapa kau baru membicarakan hal ini sekarang, bodoh ?" Ia berdecak kesal karena dia tidak dapat menemukan sepatu hak tinggi yang sebelumnya dia pakai. "Aku sudah bilang bukan, serahkan Irvin kepadaku. Kau tinggal jemput aku dan bawa aku keluar dari sarang menjijikan ini."

"_Brengsek kau Petra," _dia dapat mendengar pria itu mengigit giginya dan meraung kesakitan. "_Kau sudah dapat bukti ?"_

Senyum kecil menyeruak di bibir ranumnya, mengambil barang-barangnya dan memutarkan kenop pintu, menyeruak keluar tanpa melihat ke arah kanan dan kiri.

"Tentu saja. Kau tinggal berikan _memory card _ini dan bajingan itu akan menikmatinya."

"_Aku sungguh tidak sabar," _Melejit menuju lift yang terbuka, dia mengambil lipstik dari tas kecilnya dan membubuhi bibirnya dengan lipstik merah derah itu."_Kutunggu kau tiga puluh menit dan kita harus keluar sebelum EVIL I dilangsungkan."_

"Aku tahu bodoh. Tidak usah menirukan Rivaille demi Tuhan."

* * *

**PUKUL 22. 38, HALL TROST**

Mikasa menyeruak masuk ke dalam ruangan yang bau akan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dia mengerti, melihat Sang Komandan duduk di kasur dengan kemeja dan sebuah jas menutupi tubuhnya, Jean ikut menyusul Mikasa dan memberi hormat kepada atasannya dan melaporkan kejadian perginya Petra Ral.

"Pelaku keluar pada pukul sepuluh lewat empat puluh dengan sebuah tas berwarna coklat tua, tangan berada di telinganya, sebuah alat berkomunikasi jauh; kami menduga bahwa dia sudah memakai benda itu saat anda terlelap, pakaian yang berantakan serta sebuah senjata dia selipkan di balik gaunnya."

Irvin mengangguk lemas dan Mikasa memberikan atasannya itu segelas air putih yang ia bawa untuk berjaga-jaga jika dahaga menyerang dirinya.

"Anda merekam semua pembicaraan, Sersan Ackerman ?" tanya Irvin terbatuk-batuk. Jean mengeluarkan buku kecil dan sebuah pulpen dari mantelnya, berniat untuk menulis semua pembicaraan yang akan berlangsung antara atasannya dengan _partner _miliknya.

Mikasa mengangguk dan mengeluarkan ponselnya, memutar rekaman terakhir dan menaikkan volume suara sehingga suara sedikit bergema.

Jari milik Jean menulis dengan singkat dan menulis beberapa sandi yang hanya diketahui oleh dirinya, atasannya dan _partner_nya. Meringkas dengan singkat dan menggaris bawahi setiap kata penting dan melingkari dugaan-dugaan sementara yang dibuat oleh otaknya.

"Operasi EVIL I akan berlangsung setelah mereka keluar dari Hall Trost. Rekan dari Petra Ral akan menunggu dirinya di _basement. _Mereka memiliki sebuah _memory card _yang belum kita ketahui isinya. Dugaan sementara; file foto-foto korban yang diberikan oleh rekan anda, Nile Dok beberapa hari yang lalu dan berkas-berkas dokumen pelanggaran masyarakat dan pemerintah, Inspektur Kepala. Selain itu, kita memiliki waktu dua puluh dua menit sebelum mereka keluar dari tempat."

"Blokade semua akses keluar dan masuk Hall Trost. Jangan sampai ada tamu yang keluar dan panik; hubungi Agen Friedrich untuk mengalihkan perhatian tamu. Bersikaplah seperti biasa. Suruh Dokter Jaeger untuk mengawasi tersangka-tersangka; William H. Collins, Nile Dok, dan siapapun yang melakukan hal yang mencurigakan. Kita belum mengetahui apa isi Operasi EVIL I, lebih baik kita berjaga-jaga dan hubungi semua pihak; termasuk pemadam kebakaran, polisi sektor lainnya dan agen-agen rahasia lainnya. Saya taruh harapan saya kepada kalian, Inspektur Kirschtein, Sersan Ackerman."

"Siap Pak !" seru mereka memberi penghormatan dan dengan cepat mereka menghubungi semua yang menjadi peritah atasan mereka; menghubungi pihak keamanan gedung ini untuk menutup semua akses masuk dan keluar para tamu, menghubungi agen FRIEDRICH dan terakhir menghubungi Dokter Eren Jaeger.

"Eren," ucap Mikasa dengan mantapnya ketika mendengar suara Eren yang baru saja mengucapkan beberapa kata. "Kau belum pulang bukan ?"

Eren seketika memarahi Mikasa dengan umpatan-umpatan kasar ketika mendengar suara Mikasa sebelum Jean berteriak, "DIAM KAU BRENGSEK DENGARKAN MIKASA DULU ANAK SIALAN," Di ponsel Mikasa, namun hal itu memicu kemarahan pihak yang ditelepon dan membalik membentak, "_IDIOT SIALAN. KAU SUDAH BERSAMA MIKASA TAPI TIDAK MEMBERI TAHUKU. KUDA SIALAN." _

Mikasa menggelengkan kepalanya, merasa lelah dengan tindak perilaku mereka yang seperti anak kecil.

"Bisakah kalian berpikir rasional dan ilmiah, kita sedang berada situasi gawat. Jangan seperti anak kecil yang rebutan mainan." ucap sinis Mikasa mengambil ponselnya dari tangan Jean, menengankan Eren yang sudah naik pitam.

Irvin Smith mencuci wajahnya dengan air kran, membetulkan rambutnya yang sempat berantakan dan bergabung dengan bawahannya, menghubungi orang terpercaya Mikasa Ackerman; Eren Jaeger.

"Dokter Jaeger,apakah anda masih berada di Hall Trost?" tanya Irvin ketika Mikasa mengubah opsi _headset _menjadi _speaker. _

Mereka dapat mendengarkan kerumunan yang mengelu-elukan kata minum maupun teriakan kemenangan yang terlalu berlebihan, memberi tanda bahwa Eren Jaeger masih berada di dalam gedung ini. Dia menghela nafas lega ketika Eren mencari tempat yang lebih sunyi daripada tempat orang-orang bedebah itu dan melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka yang sempat tertunda.

_"Acara sudah mulai memuncak, Tuan Smith. Dimanakah kalian ? Kalian tidak bergabu—"_

"Dengar dulu, bedebah sialan," ujar Jean menghentikan kalimat Eren di tengah dan memberikan semua pandangan tajam kepada lelaki yang berwajah kuda itu. "Kita memerlukan bantuanmu."

_"Apa maksudmu, kuda sialan ?"_ Seru Eren kembali, sepertinya naik darah pikir mereka bertiga. Irvin Smith berdeham dan membuat Eren Jaeger terfokus kembali dari pertengkaran yang mungkin tidak ada selesainya diantara mereka berdua.

"Kami membutuhkanmu untuk mencurigai pihak-pihak yang melakukan tindakan aneh diluar batas kewajaanmu; entah itu keluar dari kerumunan sepertimu sekarang atau apapun gerak-gerik yang mencurigakan. Serta lindungilah Nile Dok, kita membutuhkan pria bajingan itu untuk informasi yang lebih lengkap mengenai operasi EVIL I." ujar Jean.

"_Operasi EVIL I ? Apa-apaan itu!?," _tanya Eren dengan nada melengking. Kemudian Eren terdiam, berusaha berpikir lagi, "_Ah, apakah kalian datang ke acara ini untuk melihat siapa yang akan diculik, hm ?"_

"Pelaku adalah Petra Ral, Dokter Jaeger. Dia telah kabur dari kamar saya dan saya berani menaruh taruhan bahwa dia sedang menuju tempat anda sebelumnya, mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada mereka," sahut Irvin menyenggol tubuh Jean. "Agen Friedrich telah menuju tempat, memblokir semua akses. Tugas anda hanya mencari kejanggalan dan curigai William H. Collins dan Nile Dok. Saya mohon bantuannya. Dokter."

"Dan bedebah sialan, kau sedang berada di puncak acara. Kemungkinan besar orang akan berkumpul dengan mereka, jika ada seseorang yang mengasingkan diri. Kau patut curiga kepadanya, kemungkinan besar pria itu adalah reka dari Petra Ral."

Mikasa menduga bahwa kedua mata Eren membelalak, mendecih.

"_Baiklah, Komandan. Tolong jaga Mikasa."_

Hubungan telepon terputus dan segera mereka keluar dari ruangan tersebut, berlari melalui tangga darurat dan mencegat semua pihak keamanan untuk menghitung mobil yang keluar dan masuk.

* * *

**PUKUL 22. 57, HALL TROST.**

Seorang pria yang memiliki manik hijau tosca yang sama dengan panjangan batu tosca milik penyelenggara acara itu untuk memamerkan kekayaan miliknya tengah menatap seorang wanita bertubuh kecil dengan gaun sederhana namun manis; memberikan pria itu sebuah senyuman ramah, namun dia membalasnya dengan dingin.

Wanita itu jauh lebih kecil daripadanya, memiliki rambut pirang bergelombang yang digerai dan dilehernya bertenger sebuah kalung biru safir yang menambah kemewahan dan kecantikan wanita muda ini. Selain itu, jemarinya tertutupi oleh sarung tangan hitam, renda-renda kecil yang menghiasi lengan wanita itu memberikan kesan aura yang sangat berbeda dengan wanita yang dekat dengan dirinya, wanita itu bak patung porselen kuno namun selalu dirawat oleh pemiliknya.

"Pestanya berlangsung di dalam, nona." ucap Eren Jaeger berdeham dan menaruh kedua tangannya di saku celananya, menyembunyikan ponsel yang sedari tadi dia pegang untuk berkomunikasi dengan Mikasa maupun Jean. "Anda dapat sakit kalau berada di sini bersama saya."

Wanita itu bersenandung dan tersenyum hangat bagaikan coklat panas di musim salju, "Ah, anda perhatian sekali dengan saya, Tuan," dia semakin mendekat kepada Eren. "Seharusnya saya yang berkata seperti itu tuan, mengapa anda berada di luar, padahal hari semakin malam." ia menambahkan kalimatnya dengan senyum yang sama sekali tidak memudar di bibir keringnya.

Seutas senyum terus menerus dapat membuat pria ini luluh padanya.

"Ah, saya hanya ingin menghirup udara luar. Di dalam ribut sekali, saya ingin pulang."

"Mengapa anda tidak pulang saja tuan ?" tanya wanita itu dengan cepatnya membalas ucapan dari dokter muda itu.

Bibir Eren mendadak kelu. Ia hendak mengeluarkan ucapan sarkastis yang akan membuat nona ini pergi dari ujung matanya dan memberikan bekas bahwa dia adalah pria yang tidak sopan dengan seorang wanita, namun, sebuah tawa renyah dan manis melengking di indra pendengarannya dan membuat sang dokter muda ingin mencari tujuan wanita ini mendekati dirinya.

"Kau seperti seorang kelinci yang kebingungan untuk mencari induknya," tawa wanita itu semakin keras. "Maaf atas arogansiku, seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan itu."

"Uh, tidak apa-apa, nona," imbuhnya pendek seraya berusaha meninggalkan wanita itu, "Saya harus kembali kedalam. Nanti pasangan dansa saya diembat oleh pria lain. Saya permisi."

"Beritahulah namamu tuan !" teriak wanita itu sambil berbalik, membelakangi balkon.

Manik hijaunya mendelik tajam ke sang ningrat yang ia tidak kenal. Eren mendecih dalam hati seraya mengeluarkan kedau tangannya dari saku celananya.

"Dokter Eren Jaeger, nona !" Eren membalasnya.

Wanita itu sekali lagi tersenyum manis, meninggalkan besak sesuatu di dalam hati Eren, "Sampai berjumpa lagi, Dokter Jaeger !"

* * *

**PUKUL 23.10, Basement Hall Trost.**

Gemerisik bunyi radio yang masuk ke lubang telinga sebelah kanan milik Oluo Bozzardo membuat dirinya terbangun sepenuhnya. Dia baru sadar bahwa radio satu arah di sebelahnya ketika mendengar suara seorang pria yang serak nan sayup-sayup memanggil namanya seperti nama alaram kebakaran yang tidak ada hentinya berakhir.

Dirinya menguap besar, mendengarkan semua celoteh-celoteh pria yang merupakan rekan kerjanya.

"_Oluo ! Sersan Ackerman dan Inspektur Kepala Irvin Smith telah bergerak !"_

Dia berdecih ,mengambil ponselnya, menghubungi Petra dengan gerakan tangan yang sungguh cepat, menunggu nada panggil dan berteriak kepada wanita itu.

"Petra ! Dimana kau !? CEPAT KEMARI SEBELUM PARA BEDEBAH MENCEGAHKU !"

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi, sialan ! Jangan pegang-pegang aku ! Bajingan !" teriak Petra di lain tempat, dia dapat mendengar suara Petra berteriak dan dia beranggapan bahwa Petra telah ditangkap. Dengan cepat dia mengambil senjatanya, diselipkan ke bajunya dan mengambil sebuah remot yang sedari tadi tergeletak dingin di bangku penumpang.

"Petra ! Petra ! Kau sudah ditangkap !?" Teriaknya membuka jam tangannya, mendeteksi aura Petra yang akan membawa dirinya menuju Petra Ral itu. Mengacuhkan semua tamu yang berteriak karena mengganggu jalan mereka. Tertabrak, membentur plat nomor dan mendengar suara alaram yang berdering. Pintu Hall Trost seketika tertutup. Penumpang panik dan berpencar dari mobil mereka, meraung-raung kepada penjaga loket untuk membebaskan mereka.

Setelah mengetahui dirinya sedang berada di situasi seperti ini, dia menutup jaringan telepon dirinya dengan Petra dan segera menelepon rekan kerjanya yang bertugas di dalam gedung.

"HOI ELD. AKSES JALAN DITUTUP. GUNTHER SEDANG APA KUPIKIR DIA MENGHACK JARINGAN KOMPUTER SISTEM KEAMANAN !?" teriak dirinya berlarian menuju pintu darurat, melawan arus kerumunan yang berlarian mendobrak loket keluar gedung itu.

"KEPARAT. GUNTHER TELAH GUGUR. OPERASI EVIL I HARUS KITA BATALKAN !"

"TIDAK BISA, BAJINGAN. AKU AKAN MENJEMPUT PETRA, KAU KELUAR DAN SELAMATKAN DIRI."

"OLUO ! SEMUA TAMU BERPRILAKU ANEH ! MEREKA TAMPAK SEPERTI ZOMBIE YANG INGIN MAKAN OTAK MANUSIA !?"

Oluo mendobrak pintu darurat dan berlarian hingga udara di paru-parunya kehilangan kapasitas untuk bernafas. Tersengal-sengal untuk mendapatkan udara di kerumunan yang entah mengapa aneh.

"APA MAKSUDMU !? CEPAT BUNYIKAN SIRINE !"

Bunyi sirine panjang memecah kosentrasinya, menginjakkan kakinya di lantai gedung, dan melihat semua kerumunan pria-pria yang sudah tidak mengenal kata rasional; saling mendetingkan gelasnya ke udara. Bunyi sirine panjang mereka acuhkan, Oluo dengan susah menerobos pria-pria yang sudah mabuk menuju pusat perhatian dari kerumunan pria-pria setengah baya; Petra Ral.

Dia memukul beberapa orang yang menaruh tangannya kepada Petra, mengelus-elus tubuhnya. Oluo naik pitam, dia keluarkan senjatanya dan mengacung-acungkannya kepada semua orang yang berani mendekati Petra Ral.

Petra Ral berterima kasih kepadanya dan mereka saling berpegangan tangan, menerobos kawanan yang memasang wajah haus dan lapar bagaikan segerombolan serigala yang meminta jatah daging mangsa mereka.

"Eld yang menyalakan sirine itu," ucap Petra meringis, kakinya sedikit memar karena sepatu hak tinggi yang ia pakai untuk berlari juga bekas tangan dari pria yang mengincar dirinya. "Demi Tuhan ! Apakah mereka gila !"

Oluo menarik nafas panjang dan memberikan Petra sebuah remot dari sakunya, menyuruh Petra untuk menekan itu jika diperlukan.

Ketika Petra mengatakan kata 'gila', itu mengingatkan dirinya akan—

"PETRA, APAKAH MEREKA MEMINUM OBAT GEJ 5 ?" Teriaknya memegang tangan Petra dengan erat, membuat orang yang dipegang berdelik ngeri dan kesakitan.

Bola mata wanita itu membesar dan menutup bibirnya dengan tangannya, "TIDAK MUNGKIN. GEJ 5 TIDAK ADA DI RENCANA EVIL I !" teriak Petra hingga tenggorokannya rusak.

"Kau cari Smith ! Aku akan cari Eld !"

"Irvi—"

"Ceritakanlah mengenai kejadian ini ! Hanya kau yang bisa !"

Berlari memisahkan diri dari Petra, Oluo menendang beberap wajah pria yang lapar akan dagingnya.

Bersembunyi di balik tirai merah, dia mencoba mengubungi Jin sekali lagi.

Namun, seseorang menembakkan peluru keudara, melirik ke seorang pria yang muncul mendekatinya dengan rahang terbuka lebar.

Bunyi tembakan yang gencar di kepala kontan menulikan telinga Oluo, seakan-akan peluru menghujam tubuhnya yang terpaku dengan suara baku hantam dan suara tembakan. Dia mendeteksi siapa yang menembakkan peluru ke udara, sesosok lelaki dengan lencana polisi di pegangnya, mendedukasi bahwa pria itu datang untuk menjemputnya.

Hidungnya mencium semerbak bau-bau mesiu yang menguar ke udara, mengerang kesakitan yang panjang saat peluru itu mengenai kakinya.

"Menyerahlah brengsek !"

Teriakan Jean mengikat tubuh Oluo dengan rantai yang dia dapatkan sebelumnya di tempat penyimpanan barang, membopong tubuhnya keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, memberikan beberapa tendangan kepada pria-pria yang tampak tidak waras.

"INI BUKAN RENCANA KAMI, POLISI. INI TIDAK SESUAI DENGAN RENCANA KAMI !" teriak Oluo di telinga Jean. Berpasrah dengan penangkapannya.

"BERISIK. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa Operasi EVIL I itu seperti ini."

"Ini bukan bagian dari EVIL I Polisi ! Tolong percaya dengan kami !"

Jean dapat menangkap gejolak emosi yang tersirat di bola mata pria yang dia bopong, tidak ada keraguan satupun. Terlihat pria ini mempertahankan argumen pribadi mengenai Operasi EVIL I.

"Aku tidak peduli, Brengsek !" seru Jean mendengik ngeri ketika melihat betapa anehnya tindakan yang dilakukan oleh politikus; meraung-raung, mengincar wanita yang tersebar dan melakukan pemerkosaan dengan keji.

Berlari menuju jalan keluar gedung itu, seorang Mikasa Ackerman telah berada di sana dengan pihak kepolisian.

Dia menjatuhkan Oluo dengan kasarnya ke tanah dan Mikasa menginjak tubuh Oluo yang lemas. Jean melaporkan kepada seorang pria botak berumur yang menunggu mereka sedari tadi. Mikasa semakin menginjak tubuh Oluo jika dia berusaha untuk melepaskan ikat rantainya.

"I-Irvin, Irvin Smith d-dimana ?!" tanya Oluo dengan usaha keras untuk mengeluarkan suaranya yang tertindih oleh kaki Mikasa. Mikasa menarik ikatan rantai itu dan membawanya ke udara, menyamai wajahnya dengan muka Oluo yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Untuk apa kau mencari Inspektur ?" tanya Mikasa.

"P-P-Petra ! Dia harus bertemu d-dengan P-Petra ! H-Hany-a Irv-Irvin S-mit—"

Oluo menutup matanya, Mikasa menguncangkan tubuh pria itu dan berteriak kepada Jean untuk menolongi pria malang itu. Dot Pixis memperhatikan Jean Kirschtein yang mendengar detak jantung Oluo yang melemah dan menganjurkan Jean untuk membawa pria itu ke ambulan.

* * *

**PUKUL 23. 45, HALL TROST**

Bunyi bising sirine panjang bergema di seluruh ruangan yang tergeletak mayat hidup politikus. Lampu merah darah merwarnai dinding darah; menyamai lantai keramik yang berwarna merah darah.

Eren Jaeger terperangkap di situasi yang tidak pernah ia alami sebelumnya. Situasi yang sangat aneh dan memeras otak cerdasnya. Interkom menyerukan namanya berulang-ulang, dirinya menjawab dengan teriakan yang memecahkan kotak suaranya.

Dia melihat ke arah sekelilingnya, mayat berjatuh-jatuhan karena peluru yang menancap di tubuh mereka. Ada pula, seorang politikus terkenal yang sedang memuntahkan darahnya ke lantai; membuat Eren Jaeger menutup bibirnya yang ikutan mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Ia sungguh merasa jijik dan mual melihat muntahan darah dan mayat sang politikus yang tergeletak jatuh karena kekurangan darah.

Kegiatan itupun diikuti oleh politikus lainnya, memuntahkan darah ke lantai dan menambah warna merah pekat kepada ruangan itu.

Eren Jaeger memang seorang Dokter Pskologis terkenal; namanya sangat terkenal di kaum mereka ini. Namun, dia tidak pernah melihat tingkat ketidakwarasan yang seperti ini. Ketidakrasionalis sungguh tinggi dan membuat kepalanya semakin pening, tangan yang berlumuran muntahan isi perutnya dan telinganya yang tuli dikarenakan suara interkom maupun peluru. Otak cerdasnya tidak habis pikir, mengapa para tamu yang merupakan politikus terkenal pada awalnya sangat waras dan rasional berubah menjadi tidak waras dan saling merusak barang yang berada di ruangan itu.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, nominal politikus yang berjatuhan karena kekurangan darah dan tembakan yang membombardir orang-orang yang berpakaian lengkap; jas, dasi dan sebagainya membuatnya semakin muak. Tingkat kesadarannya sungguh minim.

Amukan muntahan senapan berganti dengan deging frekeunsi tinggi yang membuat gendang telinganya semakin tuli. Namanya terus disebut-sebut namun dia tidak ada kekuatan untuk menjawabnya karena tangannya sudah berisikan muntahan isi perutnya

Bau aneh yang pekat semakin merayap kuat ke atmosfer. Membuat Eren Jaeger terpana karena bau itu merupakan aroma familiar yang kerap mengusik kewarasannya.

Bau darah segar manusia. Darah yang sangat banyak, seperti banjir muntah darah milik kaum nigrat.

Gejolak perasaan aneh di dalam dada Eren Jaeger merangsang matanya untuk terbelalak dan menyaksikan politikus yang memuntahkan darahnya ke lantai.

Bau familiar ini; bau darah manusia. Kaki milik Eren Jaeger tidak berfungsi lagi, sarafnya telah diambil alih oleh bau darah segar manusia. Otak rasionalnya berhenti tanpa disuruh, otak cerdasnya seakan diambil alih oleh penciptanya.

Eren Jaeger terjatuh dengan lututnya sebagai tumpuannya. Tangannya mengambil darah manusia yang tersebar luas di lantai dan melumuri wajahnya dengan darah dan isi perutnya. Menjilati darah tersebut dan tertawa-tawa hebat bagaikan seorang monster yang senang mendapatkan jatah makanan.

Kewarasannya sungguh minim dikarenakan bau darah segar manusia.

Entah mengapa, bau itu sangat familiar dengan dirinya dan bau itu sangat membuatnya semakin sakit kepala dan mentalnya sedikit terganggu. Ia tidak ingat pertama kali dia merasakan hal ini dan dia tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali dia melakukan hal ini setelah masuk ke jurusan pskilogi. Tujuannya untuk menjadi dokter kejiwaan karena hal ini; hal yang menjadi misteri hidupnya.

Suara kokangan senapan membuat dirinya kembali seperti semula, mengembalikan kewarasannya yang sempat hilang. Memuntahlan darah yang ia minum dan mengelapnya dengan lengan kemeja putihnya.

Dia melirik kearah pria yang berdiri di depannya, membaca nama yang tertera di pakaiannya dan lencana di samping nama pria itu, 'Marco Bodt.'

"DOKTER JAEGER ?" Dirinya mendengar suara ketakutan, meninggi dan namanya dipanggil oleh pria bernama Marco Bodt yang beridir di depannya. Eren Jaeger mengangguk kecil.

Pria itu menembakkan senapannya ke udara, asap panas keluar dari moncon senjata itu dan dilemparkannya ke dinding dengan keras.

Terakhir yang diingat oleh Eren Jaeger, tubuhnya terkulai lemas di muntahan darah segar manusia.

* * *

**PUKUL 00.00, HALL TROST**

Ambulan-ambulan telah dipanggil oleh para opnum polisi yang berjaga di depan gedung Hall Trost yang sudah berubah menjadi tempat Kamp Konsentrasi Nazi; tempat permurnian bangsa Arya.

Mayat-mayat pemimpin bangsa mereka yang terkulai dengan darah merah sebagai alas tempat tidur pengistirahatan terkahir mereka. Bola mata yang terbelalak dan bibir yang terbuka lebar, darah mengalir dari ujung bibir.

Para Medis menyumpah serapah karena betapa sadisnya bencana ini; muntah darah, tangan terputus dan berbagai organ yang memisahkan diri dari kesatuan.

Eren Jaeger terbaring lemah dengan wajah yang masih dilumuri oleh darah, kemeja yang dipenuhi oleh warna merah dan isi perutnya. Kesadarannya akhirnya hilang.

Jean Kirschtein yang sedang menangkan sahabatanya Marco Bodt yang masih syok atas keadaan ditemukan Eren Jaeger oleh dirinya. Hal itu membuat mental Marco sangat terganggu karena wajah Eren yang diselimuti darah.

Mikasa Ackerman yang sibuk mencari atasannya, Irvin Smith yang belum memunculkan batang hidungnya setelah berpencar dengan dirinya juga Jean. Seharusnya dirinya bersama Eren namun karena Jean sibuk akan sahabatnya, dirinya yang mencari komandernya itu. Sesekali dia bertanya kepada para medis apakah mereka melihat seorang pria jakung dengan rambut tertata rapi, namun hasilnya nihil. Dia memiliki tujuan untuk mengecek gedung namun

Hall Trost telah tertutup oleh api, ledakan bom menghancurkan tempat itu menjadi serpihan batu bercat putih. Memakan habis ruang dansa, bar dan berpuluh-puluh ruang pribadi kelas mewah itu.

Semua berlindung tanpa memperdulikan mayat yang tertimpa oleh bangunan. Menyelamatkan jiwa mereka dari becana lanjutan.

Namun, Mikasa tetap berdiri di dekat gedung itu. Beranggapan bahwa Inspektur Kepala Divisi Satu wilayah Trost berada di gedung bergaya eropa yang sudah rata akan tanah bersama dengan pelacur bayaran milik negara.

* * *

**[ A / N ] : setelah sekian lama bersemayam di draft. Akhirnya di publish setelah UTS.**

**GUE GATAU APA YANG GUE TULIS GUE LELAH KOKORO INI LELAH**

**HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY MZ SIR COMMANDER EYEBORWS HANDSOME. SEMOGA TETEP HIDUP TAHUN DEPAN dan tangan satunya masih ada /laluditabok. **

**JANGAN BACA SNK CHAP 62 KARENA ITU MIND FUCKING BANGET /bahasamu**

**Err, aku nulis apa ya...**

**Ah! Makasih sudah favs, follows, reviews semua chapter, numpang baca, dan melihat saja. Aku sudah senang kok :"**

**Warning : Gore keluar beware.**

**Minnasan sebuah review sangat berguna bagi saya yang retan mendapat ide namun sedikit waktu, untuk membantu proses perkembangan saya di dunia penulisan, tolong di review; ;;;;;;**

**Saya gamau bercuapcuap banyak soalnya saya mengantuk, saya mengerjakan ini setelah saya mengerjakan tugas IPS kliping saya.**

**semoga kalian suka chap ini!**

**Tolong beri pendapat anda mengenai chap ini di review! **

**Love u as much as I love erwin smith**

**Yours sincerely, **

**Amelia Hamish**


	7. ANNOUNCEMENT

Note :

Kemungkinan besar, saya akan melanjutkan fanfic Battlefield namun konsep yang baru karena saya kehilangan banyak data dan tidak mengikuti SnK kembali sejak saya terlebih fokus kepada fandom MARVEL dan tv-show seperti Sherlock, Doctor Who, Downton Abbey etc. Saya jarang menulis fanfiksi untuk anime/manga karena SAYA TIDAK PERNAH MENONTON LAGI sejak Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun dan Zankyou no Terror anime selesai. Mohon dimaklumi akan kemunduran saya untuk melanjutkan cerita ini.

Juga, saya ingin membahas sesuatu, RATING M bukanlah hanya kegiatan Sex. Cerita ini lebih menjurus kekerasan, kekerasan seksual, Mental Illness, PTSD, ADHD, Anxious etc .

Terima kasih, saya akan pertimbangkan untuk melanjutkan.

regards, Amelia Hamish


End file.
